Always For Eternity
by Acirimik-Valkov-Kivanov
Summary: A second championship involving season one beyblade teams, and two female OC's. Tala and Kai get stuck with them on their teams. TalaOC KaiOC R
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz.

Always For Eternity

Chapter 1:The Beginning

The blades clashed together in an epic battle. Acirimik stood silently as she watched her blade send her opponents out of the dish. THE newbie entered the dish to collect his blade as Acirimik's returned to her hand. "It was a great battle. I learned a lot from you." Acirimik gave the kid a glare and walked out of the arena into the waiting rooms. 'Another weakling. They're all weaklings, amateurs, and novices. Arggg.' Acirimik sat down on the benches located in the room, and waited for her next battle to begin. "Well done Acirimik. Your skills are higher than the statistics show. Even when you're not trying." Acirimik turned her head to look at the elderly man in standing in the doorway. "Who says I ever try Mr. Dickenson. I never have the need to try around here considering that all the bladers are weak. You had better keep your word and send me to a country with top notch bladers." _The Finals will begin in five minuets._ Acirimik stood and walked out of the room and down the hallway into the packed arena. As the crowd cheered her name she stepped up to the dish and prepared her dual set of gun training launchers.

The blades hit the dish with a clang. Acirimik looked at her already struggling opponent with a smirk across her face. ' He doesn't know what he is in for.' She thought to herself, as her silver blade dodged her opponents attack, before coming back to counter it. The attack sent her opponents purple blade flying from the beydish to land beside its owner. Acirimik watched slightly amused as the colour drained from her opponents face when he picked it up. The boy looked at his blade as though expecting it to do something before he loaded his launcher again. Acirimik did the same and got ready to launch, listening for the countdown. "3...2...1... Let It Rip!" The announcer screamed as he threw down as a signal to begin the match.

"Congratulations Acirimik." Mr. Dickenson said as he handed her the championship trophy. Acirimik accepted the trophy before leaving the arena silently. Calmly walking it to the waiting room to grab her belongings, Acirimik noticed a brown package sitting on one of the benches, with a letter beside. Acirimik walked over to it silently and examined it before picking up the letter and reading it.

Acirimik,

If you are reading this you have won the qualifying tournament in your city. Congratulations! The package contains a gift or reward, whatever you wish it to be for winning. Open it on the plane for something to do. It's a long trip. I know your wondering who would send you something like this, but in the back of your mind you already know the answer. Consider joining a team and making some friends. I'm not trying to bribe you into joining the team I'm on, even though it would be nice to have another powerful blader on our team, and my teammates agree with me, even though you are a girl. Quit being a loner. I'm supposed to pick you up at the airport. See you there, and consider what I said. Thanks for the lesson you gave me about blading you gave me and my team six months ago, it really helped.

On the back of the letter a small brass key was attached with tape. Acirimik pocketed the letter and the key picked up the parcel and left the room, headed for the airport.

Acirimik sat silently next to the window seat on the plane. 'What does he mean I gave him a lesson in blading? I never teach people how to blade, or give them lessons on how to blade better. Why would I want to? Why join another team? It's not worth it. Friends make you weak because you have to worry about them, and not only you're self. All the more reason for me not to join a team. You have to be careful with teams, you make one mistake it could cost the team a victory. Why bother. You lose alone you affect only your self. Blade with a team and lose, you're in trouble, with the team, and the match.' Acirimik came back to reality when she heard the couple in front of her arguing. Shaking her head, Acirimik looked at her bag that was sitting on the empty seat beside her. Reaching into her bag she retrieved the package, and started to remove the ugly brown wrapping. After Acirimik put the wrapping into her bag, she stared at the black case in front of her. Acirimik ran her fingers over the name engraved on it. 'Acirimik' was written in ice blue letters with dragons surrounding it. Acirimik went through her coat pockets and found the brass key, and used it open the case. Acirimik stared into the case in awe. Inside there was a laptop and a brand new head set communicator. She

removed the top layer of the dark purple padding, which revealed a dual set of Silent Suzi Machine gun launchers. Picking up the one with a blue fire grip, she examined it carefully, and tested how it felt in her hand. Testing the other one in the same fashion Acirimik put it back in it's case and covered it with the padding, putting her headset back on the top. Leaving the laptop beside her she closed and locked the case and put it back in her bag. When she turned the laptop on a message popped up on her screen. Acirimik laughed as she read it.

'One of my friends said you like guns. Silent Suzie's in particular.'

The light blinded Acirimik's she stepped off the plane and into the blazing sunlight of Hawaii. Silently Acirimik left the landing strip following the crowd. Entering the main building, the dual haired girl found her way to the main lobby of the airport. 'Great. I still don't know who's going to come and pick me up' Turning around Acirimik headed for the escalators, deciding to go and look around the top floor which hosed all of the shops, and the food court. "Hey Acirimik. Where are you going? The exits the other way." Acirimik stopped and looked over her shoulder and could see a blonde haired boy sprinting up to her at full speed, with two others walking casually behind him. Acirimik turned around on her heel to face the trio. "Max Tate of the Blade Breakers, and Tala and Bryan of the Demolition Boys. To whom do I owe this pleasure?" Max stood still and grinned. "Mr. Dickenson of course. We were lucky enough to be chosen to pick you up at the airport." Tala and Bryan rolled their eyes at Max's statement, before glaring at him. Acirimik looked at the oddly formed group and proceeded to go up the escalator. "Where are you going?" Tala said as he watched her get on the escalator. Acirimik lead the boys to the food court before she stopped. "I'm getting something to eat." Acirimik said bluntly as the others caught up to her. The boys watched Acirimik as she walked over to a pizza place and stood in line. "Tala, you got any money." The blonde asked the older teen as he turned around to look at his new friends. Tala glared at Max as he reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet, giving Max a twenty-dollar bill. Max ran off to the 'Golden Arches' and then the Dairy Queen.

Getting up from the table Max took care of both his and Acirimik's trays. "Oh Talaaa. Can I borrow some money?" Tala looked up at the teen in front of him and shook his head no. Max sent Tala a death glare before moving on to his next victim. Standing behind a sleeping Bryan's chair Max shook him awake. "Mun Mun or I won't leave you alone."

Bryan looked up half asleep and handed him a fifty- dollar bill and put his head back down on the table and fell back to sleep. Max took off down a hallway giddily dancing. Acirimik and Tala looked at him and shook their heads in disgust. "Why are the three of you here to pick me up?" Acirimik asked looking at Tala waiting for an answer. "You don't know who sent you that gift yet do you Acirimik?" Acirimik stared at Tala in disbelief. "You sent it!" Acirimik yelled at Tala in shock. Tala looked at her and started to snicker. Calming himself down Tala composed himself before saying anything further. "You're putting words into my mouth Acirimik. I never said that I sent it, though I won't deny that I had something to do with it." The red head leaned back in his chair waiting for a response from Acirimik. Acirimik glanced at Bryan and back to Tala asking a silent question. Tala looked at Acirimik and shrugged his shoulders, and stood. Waking up Bryan the group left to find Max.

"Here we are." Bryan said as he parked the red BMW on the curb in front of the hotel. Bryan paid the young man that came running up to them as soon as they got out of the car to look after it. Walking into the hotel Acirimik went to the front desk to get her reserved room.

Sitting silently on the bed in her room, staring mindlessly at her blade, Acirimik thought about her upcoming battles and her future opponents. Acirimik looked over and grabbed the set up sheet for the next days bey battles, she found her opponent, and started to plot the best ways to take him down. 'If I create a blade with strong endurance with a powerful attack, and a tough defence, my opponents won't stand a chance.' Reaching into her navy blue duffle bag she withdrew a long rectangular case of beyblade parts. Selecting the parts she wanted Acirimik put the case back and assembled her beyblade. Putting her new blue silver blade under her pillow Acirimik turned off the bedside lamp. Acirimik put her head down on the fluffy pillow, and all of her thoughts were brushed aside as she let sleep claim her, and her overworked body.


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz.

To Roni( ): Thanks for reviewing. I'll update my story again as soon as possible. I'm grateful you think it's interesting.

Xantcha Mirri Ojanen: Thank you for reviewing. Kai helps you review... I feel so sorry for him. Having to deal with you 24 hours 7 days a week. Review again when I update. Thanx!

Always For Eternity

Chapter Two: Unexpected

The red blade flew from the dish into the wall surrounding the arena, creating a long jagged crack to emerge and flow to the bottom. Gary stood frozen as he watched the blade fall to the floor after creating the indent. Acirimik stood still as she watched Gary retrieve his with a growing smirk on her face. "How could I lose? I'm a White Tiger." Acirimik shook her head in amusement, causing her dark purple hair to shield her eyes, making them disappear. 'Open your eyes you fool. It helps to see what you're doing.' Acirimik thought to herself as she stepped into the dish to collect her silvery blue blade, which had stopped spinning after she delivered the final attack that had caused Gary's blade to go flying into the stonewall. After shaking Gary's hand she left the stadium, headed the for the hotel hoping to learn her next opponent, and plan her next battle.

Using her key card, Acirimik let herself into her hotel room. Looking through the schedule that Mr. Dickenson had given the each blader, she saw that everyone was to meet for lunch at twelve forty five, to get reacquainted and socialize. Acirimik rolled her eyes when she read Mr. Dickenson's reasoning. 'That's a waste of time. Why do I have to go. It's not like I'll be included anyway. I'm always the outsider, the outcast. The one who doesn't belong.' Glancing at the clock Acirimik sat down in a chair and turned on her laptop. Scrolling through pages of the BBA's beyblader information folders, Acirimik collected information on her next victim. 'At least he's stronger than my last opponents, but not complicated to beat.' Writing down the techniques of her opponent for further use she logged out of the BBA's database, and logged off of her computer and put it away. A knock came on her door, and her blue eyes darted to the clock. '12:40. I'm not late' Sighing to herself, she opened up the door. In front of her stood Mr. Dickenson, in his usual suit. "Time to go Acirimik. Were going to be late for lunch." Acirimik held back a cringe when she heard Mr. Dickenson's corny voice. Brushing past him she headed down the hall to the elevator doors and hit the down button. Holding the door for the old man she glared at him when he entered the elevator with a smile on his round podgy face.

Acirimik had found an isolated table in a shadowed corner of the room. Leaning back into her chair, she put her head against the wall, and watched as the others stuffed their faces with food. Mr. Dickenson stood up and waited for the room to quiet down before he spoke. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming all the way to beautiful Hawaii. For most of you it was a long flight. Tyson you eat that much on a BBA plane again, you will pay the food bill." Tyson looked at Mr. Dickenson innocently smiling. "You wouldn't do that to me. I'm a growing kid." Mr. Dickenson smiled at him before continuing. "This tournament is solely for the purpose of creating new beyblade teams, and finding old ones that are not as well known. The five teams strong enough" he motioned at the people in the room "will not be enough to take on the Kivanov Foundation trainees and teams." Acirimik watched from her corner, as Max's face paled when he heard this, and immediately asked to be excused and silently left the room. The bladers looked at the door Max left through in confusion, then quickly turned to Mr. Dickenson for an answer. Mr. Dickenson was as confused as they were and shook his head. "Acirimik what is it that bothers Max about the Kivanov Foundation?" Looking at the floor her eyes narrowed and darkened. "He was a trainee, and the Static Shocz his friends. If you'll excuse me." Without waiting for a reply she strode out of the room. The four remaining Blade Breakers sat silently in shock, as they watched Acirimik exit the dining hall.

Collapsing on the bed Acirimik closed her eyes as her body started to shake uncontrollably. Her slightly muscled arm fell to the floor where her duffle bag was located, and undid the zipper. When her arm came back to her side it held a pictures of four boys and a girl surrounded by fifty or sixty smaller kids who were all smiling. The five bladers in front were holding their launchers in one hand and the other was on a giant golden trophy that had BBA on it and their team name. Acirimik smiled as she looked at the picture, as it brought back memories. 'I miss you guys. You were the only decent team I was ever on. But that was taken away from me after we won the World Championships in Egypt.'

Sitting up Acirimik ran to her computer and turned it on. Creating an msn account she typed in an account name. Smirking when she realised that the person was logged and talking to three others, she sent a message and waited for their reply.

Meanwhile in the Dining Hall... 

"How would Acirimik know what is bothering Max Mr. Dickenson?" the All-starz football player asked. Mr. Dickenson's eyes darted around the room and looked at each individual person. Sighing in defeat he pulled up a chair and sat down. "When Acirimik called Max the Static Shocz friend, she also meant that he was her friend. Acirimik was the captain and close friend of the Static Shocz. Acirimik started to blade on her own after one of her team mates was hurt. I think it was her. Weather or not that team mate forgave her, I can't say. She tried blading on different teams, but it didn't work out for unknown reasons. Not much in known about young Acirimik. Everything about her is mostly speculation. Max and her probably kept in touch after she left. Again I can't say for sure. She disappeared after that, and it was a stroke of luck that I found her at the regional qualifying tournament in London, England." The others remained silent when Mr. Dickenson finished speaking. What Mr. Dickenson had said slowly made it into the minds of the bladers, and shocked them. Johnny McGregor put up his hand and Mr. Dickenson nodded in his direction. "Why is Acirimik allowed in here with us if she's not on a team? And why are we trusting her? She could be a spy for the foundation" Mr. Dickenson looked at the Scottish blader. "She is a strong blader. We need her to get into the main computer at the Palace. Then there's also the fact that she is guaranteed a position on a team, weather she wants it or not. We'll just have to put her on one of the stronger teams that will come out of this tournament. Why trust her? Because she hates the foundation and the Palace and she wants to see them crash and burn. Literally if possible." The others laughed at this before getting up and filing out of the room with their respective teams.

Acirimik walked out of the hotel briskly without a word to the others, to tall them where she was going or what time she would be back. She got the feeling they didn't really care. Taking out a map of Honolulu she found her way through the streets to a small corner café located on the other side of the city. As she opened the door the bell above chimed. Ordering a coke she sat down in a corner booth and took out her laptop and started clicking away.

The bell above the door chimed, causing Acirimik to look up from her laptop screen. Noticing who walked in she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The group she was waiting for had finally arrived. Putting her laptop aside for now, she stood and waited for them to walk over. Acirimik and the four boys stood silently for a few minuets doing nothing, until the blue haired boy stepped forward and pulled Acirimik into a hug. The other three followed when he let her go and gave her a smile. "It's good to see you again Acirimik. The Palace isn't the same without you, especially since the trainees want you to teach them and not the instructors. They've lost all sense of living. When they found out where we were going they wanted to come along, but given the circumstances we thought they should stay behind." Acirimik nodded her thanks and sat down beside the red haired boy, putting her head on his shoulder. The red head smiled and put his arm around her delicately. "How have you been doing Acirimik? You had me worried when you didn't contact me like you said you would." The red head nudged her, but received only a glare in return. "Little sis... what's wrong?" The red head looked at the others, and they silently got up and walked out of the café. "It's just you and me now. Tell me what's wrong." Acirimik tried to stop the tears from falling but they fell anyway. "The upcoming tournament in Russia. Mr. Dickenson..." The boy put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I already know. Max told us what Stanley Dickenson said. Don't worry about us we've got it all worked out. We have a meeting with Stanley in the morning. You won't have to face us, or any of the trainees. I promise you." Acirimik's hand went to her eyes and furiously wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "Thanks Stataus" Acirimik stood up and walked to the window and motioned for the others to come inside. Acirimik sat down between the blue haired boy and Stataus. Leaning forward they began to discuss issues. Acirimik was not paying attention however. She spent the conversation memorizing what her friends now looked like. Who knew how long it would be before they saw each other again.

Acirimik exited the café with her friends following closely behind her. "You ever need to talk to someone, you know where to find me." Stataus whispered in her ear as they gave each other one last hug. Acirimik lat go and smiled at the others before turning around and heading back to the hotel. Smiling to herself she walked down the now crowded streets of Honolulu. Acirimik looked into the store windows as she passed them thinking about what she would want if she became the world's best blader. She looked at a clock above a store window and took off at a sprint down the street. 'I have five minuets to get back to the hotel!' Acirimik thought to herself as she rounded a corner. Hitting something hard Acirimik fell backwards onto the even harder cement sidewalk. Acirimik stared at the blurry red haired boy in front of her. "Stataus?" Acirimik watched as the persons right hand extended towards her, and the other one went to hide a smile, the boy helped Acirimik to her feet. Acirimik stared at him as her vision un-blurred. "I'm not the captain of the Static Shocz, but I am the captain of the 'Demo Boys'." Acirimik mentally slapped herself, she knew that Stataus was on the other side of the city. Acirimik and Tala remained silent on the walk back to the hotel.

Acirimik swiped the keycard to get into her room. Before she entered she turned around to look at Tala, who was still leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry about what happened with your old team. It wasn't your fault that Markus got hurt. He shouldn't have tried to stop your match with Bran. Don't blame yourself for his mistake." Tala immediately took off down the hallway, and entered his room before Acirimik could respond. Acirimik took out her laptop, and started to type late into the night.

'Why can' t I sleep tonight.' Acirimik thought to herself in frustration as she sat up in the bed. Glancing at the bedside clock she read the time. '4:00. Maybe a walk will clear my head' walking across the room Acirimik grabbed her blue coat that she had thrown across a chair when she first arrived. Leaving the hotel room as silently as she could, she walked down the hallway to the red exit sign above the stairwell door. Climbing to the rough Acirimik opened the door and felt the bitter wind hit her body, causing her to shiver momentarily.

'I face the shrimp of the Demolition Boys tomorrow.' A laugh escaped her lips as she looked over the edge of the hotel roof. "What are you laughing at?" Acirimik turned around and looked behind her. 'The spiky red haired angle. Wait I did not just think that.' Tala stood silently with his hands on his hips waiting for an answer. "What are you doing here Tala? I want to be alone." She was no longer facing Tala but she could see the smirk he had across his lips. "Are you sure alone is what you want Acirimik?" Acirimik stared at the few people running around on the streets far below her. 'Is alone what I want?' Acirimik suddenly backed away from the ledge of the hotel roof and shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Tala's hand came down on her shoulder and turned her around. "If you decide to join a team. The four of us would be more than happy to accept you. Okay?" Acirimik nodded her head causing dark purple locks to fall into her eyes. Tala opened up the stairwell door and motioned for her to follow. Upon reaching the Tala's hotel room, Acirimik bid him goodnight and went down the hall to her own room. Entering as silently as she did when she left she fell onto her bed and was immediately asleep.


	3. Pool Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz.

Always For Eternity

Chapter 3: Pool Fun

"Acirimik. Hurry up, the boys are going to beat us to the pool." Emily hollered as she grabbed Acirimik's hand and started to drag her out of the changing rooms. Acirimik shielded her eyes as she stepped outside into the shimmering sunlight. Acirimik's crystal blue eyes darted to the pool, noticing that there wasn't any one in it yet. Remembering that the pool was booked for the blading teams and anyone they chose to invite, she walked over to the edge of the pool. The chlorine water radiated and shimmered as the golden sunlight reflected off of it. Mariah looked at the pool before walking to a pink beach chair and laying down on it. Acirimik dipped her foot into the crystal clear water causing it to ripple gently. Silently Acirimik slipped in to the water with a small splash. Diving under the water she swam to the deep end before resurfacing. "Once a cat always a cat huh Mariah." Acirimik open a crystal blue eye and looked over to the pink haired blader. Beside her stood the former White Tiger. Mariah grinned at Ray before jumping up to hug him. "Canon ball!" Acirimik heard Emily yelp before diving under the water to avoid the splash of water. Swimming over to where Tyson had landed she waited until he came back up for air. Tyson resurfaced with a goofy grin on his face. "Did you find that funny Tyson?" Acirimik asked grabbing his ponytail causing him to wince in pain. Tyson gulped nervously before turning to face the purple haired blader. Acirimik's eyes narrowed before she dunked his head under the water. Flailing his arms and legs, Tyson screamed each time Acirimik brought his head above the water so he could take in much needed air. "Acirimik that's enough! You don't have to drown the helpless baby Dragon." Tyson sent a glare at both Ian and Mariah before his head was shoved under the water one last time. Letting go of Tyson Acirimik swam back to the deep end as the rest of the boys arrived.

Glancing around the pool area, Acirimik made a note of all the bladers who had shown. Acirimik eyes saw Tala sitting under a giant white umbrella. Next to him was the emotionless and cold Bryan. 'Those two really need a tan. Their both pale.' "Ahhhh..." Acirimik's head snapped to where the scream had come from. Tyson was standing on the edge of the pool looking down into the water laughing uncontrollably. The person he had shoved resurfaced and pushed Tyson's legs backwards, causing him to fall into the water. "You WILL regret shoving me into the water Tyson!" The boy pulled himself out of the water and only then did Acirimik realize who it was. Kai. Kai stalked over to where Tala and Bryan were sitting and grabbed a chair from a near by table Kai sat down beside them. Tyson turned around noticing the death glares Kai was giving him, and swam to the shallow end to talk to Ian. Smirking to herself Acirimik pulled herself out of the water and walked over to a lawn chair and sat down in it.

"Are you going to even try to socialize with the rest of us Acirimik?" Acirimik opened an eye to look at the ice cold, blue-eyed boy in front of her. Sitting up, Acirimik shrugged her shoulders. Sending a glare at Tala, she allowed him to pull her off her chair and start dragging her across the pool deck. Suddenly stopping, Acirimik grabbed his hand and removed it from her wrist in one swift motion. Acirimik quickly shoved him into the pool and took off sprinting to the pool exit. Glancing at Bryan as she past him, she noticed he was smiling, and silently laughing. When the fiery red head resurfaced from the bottom of the deep end, Acirimik was nowhere to be seen. Max pointed in the direction she had run off in before jumping on to Michael's back, shocking the baseball player. A soaking wet Tala ran off in the direction Max had pointed in.

Acirimik walked through the upper patio with a grin of satisfaction on her face. Sitting down at a vacant table Acirimik peered over the railing and looked at the bladers swimming and relaxing at the poolside. Smirking she grabbed the water pistol at her side and searched for someone to shoot at. 'Mariah.' Searching for Mariah, Acirimik found her sitting in the chair she had first sat down in. Aiming Acirimik pulled the trigger. The squirt of water hit it's target in the face, earning a screech from the female White Tiger, and yelp from Ray who was sitting beside her. Ducking out of sight Acirimik crouched and walked at the same time. Reaching a different table, she stood and sat down. Watching the bladers once again, she waited for Tala to come out from behind the corner. Noticing that Mariah had gone back to sleep in her chair, Acirimik silently laughed to herself as she looked for Ray. Finding Ray sitting on the opposite side of the pool deck she turned her attention to her water pistol. Checking the water gage Acirimik nodded, noticing that she had enough water for one more shot. "Better hope that Mariah and Ray don't find out that you're the one who shot at them. They won't be impressed." Tala stated sitting down in front of Acirimik with an emotionless mask. Acirimik looked at him and shrugged her shoulders before turning her attention back to the teenagers in the pool. "Beautiful victory over Ian by the way. He's not happy about losing to a girl though." Acirimik raised a purple eyebrow and found Ian in the shallow end of the pool. Aiming at him she pulled the trigger three times consecutively. The first shot hit Ian in the forehead causing him to look up. The next two nailed him in the eye. Tala and Acirimik laughed as Ian tried to find who had just fired water at him. "Does the offer of joining your team still stand Tala" Acirimik asked turning to look at him. Tala nodded his head and offered her his hand. She took it. "We are team mates then." Acirimik nodded as they walked down to the pool side and sat down with there legs in the water.

After diner...

Acirimik walked down the hallway of the hotel with a smile on her face. Entering her room she collected her blade and launcher from their respectful case. Leaving immediately she headed back through the hallways to the elevator. Tala had scheduled they're training session as a team by the pool. Arriving at the poolside Acirimik discovered that she was the first one there. Spotting the beydishes that had been set up prior to her arrival, she walked over to them and prepared to launch he blade. Pulling the trigger on her launcher, she watched as her blade flew into the dish. Careful eyes watched every movement that her blade made. Finally satisfied that her blades movements were unpredictable she called her blade back to her. Hearing a sound behind her Acirimik turned her head to look in the direction the sound had come from. Noticing it was only her new team mates Acirimik turned her head back to the plain grey beydish. "Welcome to the team, Acirimik." Acirimik's blue crystal eyes turned and focused on Ian. Spencer and Bryan nodded before grabbing their launchers and attaching their blades to them.

Acirimik sat down on the white beach chair as soon as practise was over. Bryan and Spencer, and purple haired Ian immediately left at the conclusion. Acirimik stared at the moonlights reflection hitting the moving water, not noticing that Tala had sat down beside her until he had put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the laptop and launchers Tala, it's greatly appreciated." Watching from the corner of her eye she saw Tala nod his head and stand. "No problem. Get some rest, your going to need it for your final match on Thursday. Sleep in tomorrow, and don't worry about the practice in the morning." Acirimik opened her mouth preparing to object. Tala put a finger to her lips and shook his head no. "I know how much sleep you've gotten lately. You're running on empty Acirimik, you need your rest." Acirimik nodded and watched as Tala turned his back to her and walked out of the pool area without looking back. Acirimik stood and turned around, looking at the hotel room windows. The windows were all black, covered with the blinds and drapes. Except for one. In the middle of the window a feminine figure stood looking out. The female quickly left the sight of the purple haired blader. 'She must have seen me looking. I wonder who she is?' Acirimik thought to herself as she left the pool area in the same fashion in the same way her new team mates and friends had. Without looking back.

Acirimik walked to an open seat in the beystadium. The stadium was jammed packed with beyblade fans from all around. 'Being on a professional team has it's advantages' Acirimik thought to herself as she sat down in the front row, which was reserved for the beyblading teams. "Sorry about the delay ladies and gentlemen, we had some organizational difficulties this morning. Today we will find out who the second finalist will be. Will it be Tyson, last years world champ. Or maybe Tala of the Demolition boys. Or maybe a person who has never been on a team before! Let's begin!" A shiver ran through Acirimik's spine when she looked at Jazzman on his raised platform.

"That's another weakling eliminated from the tournament." Acirimik muttered to herself as the girls blade flew from the dish in a series of piece. The girl left the arena in tears, with the blade pieces clutched in her hands. The girl in the black cloak muttered something before striding out of the arena. 'Two more matches and then I'm out of here with my team.'

Tala had lost to Tyson. Tyson had lost to Spencer. Spencer had lost to Bryan. The mysterious blader thrashed Bryan's blade, destroying it. The Mysterious girl was to be Acirimik's opponent in the final match at 10:00 the next morning.


	4. Hawiian Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz. Xantcha belongs to my friend, and is not mine.

Xantcha Mirri Ojanen: Thank you again for reviewing. Sorry I forgot to say thank you for last chapter. Keep reviewing please!

Jen-beyblade- fan: I'm glad you think my work is good. I'll continue as soon as I can find the time.

Reioca Miniaka: Sorry I forgot to thank you for your review. I'm grateful you enjoy my fic.

Always For Eternity

Chapter 4: Hawaiian Finals

Acirimik's silver-blue blade and her opponents black attacked each other ruthlessly, neither falling off balance of faltering. The cloaked girl countered, after narrowly escaping a hit from Acirimik. The blue-silver blade dodged the counter with ease, fully expecting it to come. "To the edge Triashie!" Acirimik ordered her blade, noticing that her opponent was getting ready to strike again. Acirimik's blade hovered at the edge of the dish, as the black blade sped across it to attack her. Immediately the silver-blue blade moved to the side, and sped around behind her opponent's blade and sent it flying out of the dish. The blade landed on the floor with a clink. The cloaked girl picked up her blade and looked at Acirimik. Tanned hands emerged from under the cloak and pulled back the hood. The fabric fell to reveal an extremely focused red-eyed girl with silver white hair. The teens prepared their launchers, allowing their emotionless fighting masks to rise. Focused on the match, Acirimik scarcely heard Jazzman with the countdown. Pulling the trigger on her launcher all the way back, Acirimik watched her blade fly into the grey dish and meet her opponents in the centre. The blades repealed each other and flew to the edge, scarcely staying inside. Acirimik hesitated before ordering her blade to attack. The blue silver blade went in for the kill. The black blade dodged and countered, sending Acirimik's blade flying into her waiting hand. Turning around Acirimik left the arena and headed to the waiting room.

'I have thirty minutes before the next match. What to do.' Acirimik sat slouched in a dark purple chair that was located in the centre of the waiting room. Closing her crystal blue eyes, Acirimik let her thoughts take over. A knock came at the door, causing Acirimik to bolt upwards in shock. "Come in." Acirimik told the person at the door. Watching as Tala entered, Acirimik smiled inwardly. He shut the door silently and walked over to her. "I wanted to give you this." Tala said as he held out a silver box. Acirimik accepted it with a shaky hand. Removing the lid Acirimik gasped. Inside was a silver dragon pendant, with emeralds for eyes. Acirimik stared at Tala speechless. Tala took the box from her hands and removed the pendant. Tala motioned for her to turn around and she obeyed. Acirimik watched as his arms crossed in front of her to pass one end of the chain off to his other hand. Feeling the weight of the pendant around her neck, Acirimik turned around to face Tala. "Thank you Tala." Tala nodded. "Good luck Acirimik." Acirimik watched Tala leave, before she grabbed her blade and left the small room.

Acirimik's blue blade circles around the outside of the dish, constantly dodging it's opponents attacks. Noting the bitchip in the centre of the black blade, Acirimik prepared to summon her bitbeast. The platinum haired girl looked at Acirimik slightly puzzled before continuing her assault. Acirimik waited patiently until the opponents black blade came flying at her own. "Triashie. Typhoon Blizzard now." Acirimik ordered her blade. A dark blue dragon appeared in front of her. Immediately the area surrounding the dish became increasingly cold. Inside the beydish, freezing wind and rain were being created by the rising Dragon. The teenager in front of Acirimik muttered something that couldn't be heard due to the howling wind. A white dragon appeared in front of Triashie. The dragon glowed momentarily, before Triashie was engulfed in darkfire. The wind and freezing rain began to fuse into one, creating a howling blizzard. "Ice Crystal Shards. Maintain the blizzard." Acirimik said quietly, glancing at her tiring bitbeast. The dark blue dragon opened its mouth, and ice shards emerged, flying at the white dragon. The shards glowed as they pierced the dragon. The crystal shards immediately withdrew from the white dragon and flew at Triashie, merging with the darker dragon, The blizzards strength increased and became more demanding, causing the black blade to start wobbling. The white dragon delivered one final attack before being thrown from the dish because of the blizzard. When the blizzard died down the dish was empty. Acirimik's blade lay at her feet looking up at her, asking for forgiveness. Acirimik bent down and picked up her blade before she looked at the teenage girl who was semi standing in front of her. 'The attack must have drained her.' Acirimik thought to herself. Acirimik was glad that it was a tie and not a win or lose. Jazzman and Mr. Dickenson had arrived to congratulate them but Acirimik heard only three words. 'Xantcha Mirri Ojanen' Acirimik shook hands with Xantcha after they were presented with trophies.

Acirimik clumsily walked out of the beystadium, dead tired. The match against Xantcha had tired her more than she let on. Tripping on a crack in the sidewalk, Acirimik sighed a sigh of relief when a pale arm came in front of her and stopped her from falling into the stone cement head first. Looking up with tired eyes Acirimik met the teenagers eyes. "Tala wanted me to tell you that we have a meeting with Mr. Dickenson in the morning, along with all of the other bladers." Acirimik stared for a moment, before remembering that the bladers were to be broken up into teams. "Thanks for telling me Bryan." Acirimik stated simply. The pale boy nodded as Acirimik began to walk away. Acirimik lost her balance when she turned around, causing her to stumble. "I'll walk you to the hotel." Acirimik looked at Bryan confused at his sudden kindness towards her. Leaving the arena of the stadium they disappeared into the crowded streets of Honolulu.


	5. Team Formations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, and Xantcha is my friends. Don't Steal.

Xantcha Mirri Ojanen: Thank you again for reviewing. It is appreciated. I feel so sorry for Kai when you review.

Reiocu: I assure you I will continue till I run out of ideas. Please keep reviewing.

Always For Eternity

Chapter Five: Team Formations

Acirimik opened her eyes slowly when she heard a person knock on her hotel room door. Ian's energetic voice rang through the door. "Acirimik wake up the meeting starts in fifteen minuets. You'll be an official member of the team." Acirimik heard a yelp from the blader, before hearing his feet trample down the hallway clumsily. 'Wonder what he did now.' Acirimik thought to herself, lazily turning over to look at the bedside clock. 'Quarter to ten... I slept through practise. Tala's gonna kill me.' Acirimik hauled herself out of the bed and stumbled over to her bag. Withdrawing a pair of dark purple shorts, and a light blue tank-top, The purple haired girl walked into the bathroom to change clothes, emerging minuets later she tied her runners and tucked her dragon pendant into her shirt. Grabbing her laptop Acirimik walked out of her room silently. It was going to be a long morning.

"To start things off I would like to congratulate both Acirimik and Xantcha on their victory's throughout the tournament, and their tie yesterday. The BBA has decided to put the champion, or in this case champions on previously created teams." Mr. Dickenson motioned at the five blading teams that sat in front of him with his hand before continuing. "Acirimik I believe you are already friends with a team and are planning on joining them, are you not?" Acirimik nodded at the elderly man in front of her. Tala turned around enough to see Acirimik with the corner of his eye. Acirimik nodded at him, and he turned around to face Mr. Dickenson once again. "Acirimik accepted my offer of joining us." Tala's statement was quiet, but loud enough for the teams to hear. The focus was taken off of Acirimik and Mr. Dickenson and was transferred to Tala and his teammates. Ian sat back in his chair smugly and waited for someone to say something. "Were accepting a girl. Who cares? She could beat all of you, with the exception of Xantcha in a heartbeat." Spencer turned around in his chair and looked at the each individual table. Tyson suddenly started laughing hysterically. Getting his laughing under control, he noticed the four Russians looking at him inquisitively. "You're going to have to change your team name. Acirimik isn't a boy, as far as I can see." The purple haired blader shrugged her shoulders and looked at Tyson. "So. I'm called a boy, wouldn't be the first time." Tyson fell off his chair amidst his laughter. Tala and Bryan looked her way asking a silent question. Acirimik nodded. Standing up Acirimik walked over and joined her new team and waited for Mr. Dickenson to start talking again. The room was now quiet, since the former 'World Champion' had stopped laughing. "Xantcha, what team would you like to be on?" Xantcha looked at Mr. Dickenson and shrugged her shoulders. "A team without girls? I don't know." "A team without girls. Hmmm... Which team would you fit in with? How about the Bladebreakers? There from all over the world." Xantcha looked at the Bladebreakers table and winced. 'Tyson the blabbermouth, and Max the sugar high teen. There are still two sane ones." "Sure." The group waved for Xantcha to come and sit with them. The red-eyed girl stood silently and walked over to them. Four of the boys welcomed her happily with greetings and words, the captain just nodded.

Acirimik entered the waiting limo with her teammates. The top sixteen bladers in the tournament were going to be sent to the BBA training facility in Las-Vegas to learn under the All-Starz and Judy Tate. Following the training the sixteen girls and boys would be broken up into four teams with four bladers on each. "We only have two months to practise and train for the tournament in Russia. It's not enough time." The tall blonde nodded his head in agreement with his captain. "We still have to find the Static Shocz bey data. And that's not easy to find. Just ask anyone who's tried it." Acirimik sat back in her leather seat and watched as her team-mates talked amongst themselves. "What are you smiling about?" Acirimik glanced at Ian. "You worry over things that you shouldn't be concerned with. I already have the bey data, plus extra..." Acirimik cut herself off immediately, leaving her team mates looking at her puzzled.

Acirimik watched as Ian walked around the limo opening the cabinets. "They've got a fridge..." Ian stated opening the door. "With nothing in it. What do they want us to do? Starve." Acirimik sat back farther in her seat, as the short blader crouched on the floor and opened up another cabinet. Spencer kneeled on the floor and made his way over to the inquisitive teen. "Hey Spencer... What are you doing?" Spencer grabbed Ian's shirt and pushed him into a cabinet, locking it. "Paying you back for waking me up at two thirty in the morning, and taking my beyblade. Oh look were here. Let's go get something to eat." Spencer ushered the other three out of the limo before leaving exiting himself. Before closing the door the group heard a sob from inside the cabinet. "We'll bring you back whatever we don't eat Ian." Spencer slammed the limo's door and waited for the others to walk away.

Twenty minuets earlier...

"Tyson stop flirting with our fans, and get into the limo." Xantcha hollered grabbing Tyson's blue coat collar. Max unexpectedly started laughing when he noticed the blush that had crossed Tyson's face. "I was not flirting with the fans!" Xantcha smirked as she sat down in a seat away from the rest of the team. "That's a good way of keeping Tyson in line. I have to remember that one." Xantcha stared wide-eyed at Kai. 'HE talked.' Xantcha turned her head when she heard a bang coming from her left. The Japanese blader had slammed a cabinet door and had sat down in the middle of the limo's floor. "Wouldn't sit there Tyson. Who knows what's touched that floor that we can't see." Tyson looked at Xantcha entirely clueless. Ray's let his head fall back and hit the wall of the limo. "Start using your head Tyson. What would a person not want to sit in that a limo is big enough for?" Tyson's face drained of colour, as he quickly stood and sat down on a black leather seat across from Ray. "Get your minds out of the gutter. They don't belong there."

"Tala go get Ian. Now." Tala looked at Spencer who immediately exited the building, returning minuets later with a purple haired blader behind him. Ian's arms crossed over his chest when he arrived in front of his team. "We'll let you eat all the food you want, and we'll get you some extra sugar." Ian grinned and hugged Tala, causing his older teammate to pale. Ian immediately let go and took off running through a set of brass doors. "Can we go now? We got Ian and were hungry." Spencer complained when his stomach growled. Mr. Dickenson sighed and stepped aside, allowing the teens to pass. Acirimik followed her team like a mindless sheep, and was led to the table Ian was sitting at.

Ian sat in front of plates of food, picking and choosing from each plate. Acirimik narrowed her eyes and looked at Ian in disgust. After finishing one piece of food, Ian grabbed more and shovelled it into his mouth. "Ian were in a public place. And were in the presence of a lady. Be POLITE!" Spencer lectured Ian before putting his coat on the back of his chair and walking to the buffet table.

Acirimik sat quietly as she watched the other teams socialize amongst each other. "Bryan. How come were not talking with the other teams? I thought the fight was over, and everyone was on civil terms with each other." Bryan nodded. "We are on civil terms, but they have yet to fully accept us for who we are as a team. They all have their reasons for wanting to keep their distance. Most of which we don't understand. Ray, Kai, and Max are the only ones with logical reasons." Acirimik nodded and turned her attention back to the room. Acirimik's crystal blue eyes looked at the Bladebreakers table. Tyson had found the buffet table like everyone else, but had eaten more than everyone else. Tyson was talking loudly to his team, and was flicking pieces of a broken cookie at Kai and Xantcha. Max had found the desert table, and had more sugar than should have been aloud. Ray had let lose for the night, and was stealing drinks from the surrounding tables, and was at one point knocking people off of their chairs. Ray quickly stopped that when Robert threatened to put him under the guillotine if he did that one more time. Tyson flung another piece of cookie hit Xantcha in the head before turning to find someone in the room. Xantcha stood up unexpectedly, and grabbed a piece of Banana cream pie from a near by table and walked up to Tyson's turned back. "Hey Tyson." Tyson quickly turned around to look at Xantcha. Wham! Xantcha threw the pie into his face and walked away without looking back. "Stupid, loud, foolish brat." Xantcha muttered to herself as she sat down in her respective seat.

Mr. Dickenson watched as the team members filed into their limos. Shaking his head he stepped into his own limo. 'They don't know what's coming to them.' The white limo pulled away from the curb and drove off into the night.


	6. Touch Down and Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz. Xantcha belongs to my friend.

Always For Eternity

Chapter Six: Touch Down and Sorting.

"Welcome to Orlando Florida!" a lady at the docking terminal said, when the five bladers exited the plane. Acirimik walked slowly behind the rest of her team in silence, not caring if she fell behind. Noticing her team had stopped and waited for her, the purple haired blader picked up her speed until she reached them. Acirimik slowed down again, and walked behind the rest of her team. The boys slowed down to her pace and walked by her side. The blonde moved behind her and pushed the girl forward, making her stumble into Bryan. Acirimik swiftly regained her balance and turned to look at Spencer. "You'll regret that." Acirimik walked out of the terminal immediately into the crowds of the airport. Tala and Bryan watched as their team mate watched their female friend disappear into the distance. "What are they doing here?" Tala gaze moved in the direction of where Spencer was pointing. The Bladebreakers stood on the opposite side of the room chatting happily amongst each other. "It doesn't matter. As long as they don't bother us." Tala eyes narrowed as he looked at the younger teens across the room. "Go get something to eat. I need to think." Ian and Spencer smiled as their captain handed them some money. The two boys took off happily heading for the food court. Bryan hesitated momentarily before taking off after them. Tala immediately left the waiting room, and took off in the direction Acirimik had gone in.

Acirimik spun around when a hand came down on her shoulder. Her red haired captain stood in front of with a questioning look on his face. Acirimik looked at him in silence, grateful for his presence. "You didn't feel pressured when I asked you to join us did you? You don't seem happy here. With us." Acirimik turned around again and looked out the window of the airport. Acirimik's eyes focused on and incoming plane as she forced back memories of recent events.

"_Acirimik stay behind. I need to ask something of you." The purple haired girl glanced at her brother before sitting down in the red booth again. Status's teal eyes watched the other three boys leave before adverting their gaze to the girl in front of them. Acirimik's eyes demanded an answer. "Acirimik can you promise me something?" Acirimik nodded her head, holding back her bangs. "Promise me that you will join a team and learn to be happy again, to live again. It hurts to see you suffer silently because of the four of us and our foolishness." Acirimik's mind went blank as she stared at her brother wide-eyed. Strong pale hands clasped her own. "Promise me Acirimik. You deserve better than us. It's hard to let you go, but it's for your own protection. None of us want to hurt you in the way we did before." Stataus's eyes fell onto the tabletop. "I've forgiven you for that, just like Max has. It wasn't your fault, you were ordered to do it." Stataus raised his head and sent a pleading look at her. "I promise that I will join another team brother. However, I still want to see the four of you outside of competition. As friends." Stataus stood and pulled his sister to her feet. Well-toned arms pulled her into a hug. Acirimik felt his chin rest on her shoulder. "I promise you'll see us as friends outside of competition." Acirimik smiled into her brother's chest before he let her go. Together they walked out of the café, and met the three teens that were waiting for them._

Acirimik's eyes reopened and focused on her team captain. "I felt pressured by my brother, and his friends. Not you. And no I don't want to talk about it." Tala leaned back in his chair comfortably. His sea blue eyes looked up behind Acirimik, causing the girl to turn around. A red and yellowed haired boy stood behind her smiling. "I told you we had everything figured out." Acirimik stood unexpectedly and pulled the taller boy into a hug. Acirimik heard a clunk and released the teen to look behind her. Tala's head was against the wall and his eyes were filled with dying rage. "Tala meet Stataus, captain of the Static Shocz and big brother to me." Tala nodded his head in reconnection. Tala motioned for the elder boy to sit down. Stataus turned to leave before Acirimik pushed him into the booth and motioned for him to move. "The vultures have already eaten so I guess it won't hurt." Acirimik laughed as they ordered some food.

Acirimik stepped out of the limo and gasped at the hotel. The four boys emerged seconds later with similar expressions on their face. The teens walked mindlessly into the resort. Above the lobby was a sign that said 'Marriott Orlando World Centre Resort'. Mr. Dickenson stood waiting for them at the front desk with five keys in his hands. "I heard about the flight delay. Where are the Bladebreakers?" The team looked at each other in confusion. "Were here!" The Demolition Boys turned around and looked at the entrance to the lobby. The six teens had just entered. Tyson and Max ran ahead of the others arriving in front of the Mr. Dickenson after barrelling Ian out of the way. The short blader sent a death glare at the hyperactive teens, making himself comfortable on the floor. "I'm sure your wondering why there is two teams at a resort when I said there would only be one." The eleven teens nodded their head in agreement. "Their has been to much tension between you two teams since the world championships. So, you will each be rooming with a member of the other team. The pairs will be as follows. Xantcha and Acirimik, Tala and Kai, Ray and Bryan, Ian and Tyson, and Max and Spencer." Acirimik glanced at the red-eyed blader and smiled inwardly. Mr. Dickenson handed Xantcha a key, and they strode off down the hall to the elevators. Mr. Dickenson handed the red head a silver key happily. Kai stormed in front of the red head and headed for the stairs, and Tala quickly followed. Ray's iris disappeared as he grabbed a key from Mr. Dickenson's hand, shakily. Bryan walked halfway down the hallway to the elevator, before turning around to wait for the Chinese boy. Mr. Dickenson gave Ray a little nudge causing him to stumble forward and start walking numbly. Ian grabbed a key and took off running down the hallway with Tyson closely behind. Max followed closely behind the taller blonde, grabbing the room key as he passed Mr. Dickenson. 'This is going to be and interesting week.' Acirimik thought to herself as the elevator closed doors closed, Xantcha and herself inside.


	7. The First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz. Xantcha belongs to my friend.

Always For Eternity

Chapter Seven: The First Night

Acirimik walked casually over to the mini fridge in the hotel room, and grabbed two colas. Tossing one to the silver haired blader she walked over to her laptop and sat down without a word, immediately typing away. Pausing momentarily she grinned and looked up to see Xantcha looking at her in question. "Would it be wise to hack into the BBA's main computer and borrow their beyblader stats?" Xantcha raised an eyebrow. "You've got issues Acirimik, and they need to be sorted. Soon before they get you in trouble." Acirimik turned her focus back to her computer screen in silence. "You shouldn't be talking Xantcha. You have more mental issues than me. Issues that have already posed as a problem." Xantcha stopped her typing momentarily to glance at the teen in front of her. Acirimik looked around the dimly lit room in silence, pretending not to see the glare she was receiving from the Egyptian teenager. "Triashie. Take form." Acirimik ordered as she took her blade out of her pocket allowing the bit-chip to be seen. The blue bitchip in the centre glowed a dark blue before a flash of light flew from the blade and accumulated on the floor in front of her. A miniature dark blue dragon appeared in front of her as a translucent figure before becoming a solid image. Acirimik turned to face Xantcha when a flash of white light caught her eye. Tiamut sat down at Xantcha's feet lazily looking up at Acirimik. "You won't be physical form for long Tiamut. Go see Triashie while you can." The golden-eyed dragon immediately got to its feet and walked over to the other dragon upon Xantcha's order. "Do you think the others have realized, or will realize that you and me have known each other before our match?" The red-eyed girl glanced at Acirimik momentarily before she put her blade aside and grabbed her cola. "Ray and Kai might notice. Bryan and Tala will definitely notice we get along extremely well, considering we "just" met." Acirimik sat down again and stared at her computer screen in silence, as Xantcha watched the two dragon's wrestle on the hotel room floor.

_Knock knock._ Acirimik and Xantcha looked at each other in confusion before grabbing their blades and waiting for their sacred spirits to re-enter their bit chips. "It's your team captains. Open the blasted door Acirimik, before I put a hole in it and open it myself." Tala's irritated voice came through the door, followed by another vicious knock. Xantcha put her blade down on the table and walked smugly to the door and opened it for the teens. The boys entered the room seconds later with Xantcha following closely behind. The Russians sat down around the table with a sigh. "What's wrong with you carrot top?" Tala's eyes focused on the girl in front of him and narrowed dangerously. "Spencer and Max won't quit arguing over who gets what room, and other meaningless things. Ian and Tyson are swearing up a storm, and are costing Mr. Dickenson a boatload of money with room service. Finally, all you can hear from Ray and Bryan are doors slamming, and screaming, hollering, cursing… You two are the only ones who are quiet and aren't arguing. And I now know why." Kai put his head in his hands and let out a short sob.

"_Bryan you are such a jerk! Leave me alone, and stay away from me." _

"_What do you want me to do jump out the bloody window? I'm already on the opposite side of the room." _

"_That would be a dream come true." _

Acirimik waited in anticipation, expecting another outburst from the Russian and the Asian boy. Kai motioned at the door and the teens exited the room in silence heading for the elevator.

"Um… Kai would you mind if I went off alone with Acirimik for a little while? I need to talk to her." The quiet teen said nothing, waiting for a response from his teammate. The silver haired teen turned and walked down the busy street with Kai closely on her heels. Acirimik watched the two teens take a left at the end of the block before turning to Tala and giving him a questioning look. "I wanted to make sure you feel like you belong." Acirimik watched in amusement at the concerned look on her team captains face. "Promise me one thing and I will." Tala hesitated for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." Tala let his wall drop and let out a chuckle as he offered her his hand. Acirimik accepted the offered hand and shook it happily. "What do you want to do?" The purple haired teen grinned evilly before taking off down the street still holding onto Tala's arm.

Tala stood silently in front of the hotel room door with Acirimik standing behind him, urging him to open it. Tala's hand reached out unsteadily and turned the silver handle cautiously. The purple haired girl stood back and watched as the Tala surveyed the room in front of him carefully. Tala opened the door the whole way and allowed Acirimik to peer inside. Looking over Tala's shoulder, Acirimik's blue eyes noticed a slate haired Russian sleeping half on and half off the couch. Xantcha was asleep on a chair next to the open balcony door, with her laptop still on her lap. Acirimik willed herself not to laugh as she walked past Kai, and picked up the Egyptians laptop and put on the table beside her. "Should we wake them up?" Tala asked uncertainly. Acirimik looked around the room uncertainly before her eyes focused on Tala and gave a silent answer. "You can stay in my room for the night. I'll be up for most of it anyways doing research." Tala's eyes glanced at the sleeping Russian and came back to look at Acirimik uncertainly. Tala nodded his head and disappeared into the room behind him, hoping that it was Acirimik's. When Acirimik said nothing he closed the door silently, silently thanking Acirimik. Acirimik smiled to herself as she sat down in a chair adjacent to Xantcha's. "Nice hair. How did you convince Tala to die his as well?" Acirimik acknowledged the half awake teen beside her with a smirk. "He didn't like being called carrot top, so he got yellow and orange highlights." Acirimik stood and walked over to the open balcony door and closed it. Noticing her reflection in the glass, she paused and looked at her icy blue bangs. "Your bangs and eyes match perfectly. It looks good." Acirimik immediately turned around and looked at Kai. Xantcha stood and looked at Kai in shock. The slate haired Russian raised an eyebrow at Xantcha's strange look. The silver haired girl shook her head and walked into her room and closed the door. "I'm going to my own room now. Oh… and feel free to kick Tala's but out of bed when you want to go to sleep. Tell him it's my way of paying him back for dragging me out of bed at four in the morning when we were at the abbey." Acirimik smirked and nodded. Taking Kai's words into consideration she watched the door close behind Kai, and turned on her laptop. 'Time to find out what were doing tomorrow.' She thought to herself as she opened up an email and read it silently.


	8. Disney World Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz.

Always For Eternity

Chapter Eight: Disney World Fun

The teams stepped off of the shuttle bus excitedly. "Remember were supposed to stay together at all times." Tala and Kai reminded the bladers as they made their way to the gates. Tyson and Ian took off running through the gates without waiting for the rest of the group. Tala and Kai glanced at each other and rolled their eyes before grinning at each other as they watched the hyperactive teens disappear into the crowds. Acirimik paused in her walking and raised a purple eyebrow at her team captain. Kai shook his head no and motioned for her to continue on. Acirimik refused to turn around and continue on. Instead she walked towards Kai briskly reaching behind her back preparing to threaten the Bladebreakers team captain. Acirimik froze and turned around when someone grabbed her arm, preventing her from reaching her launcher. "What are you going to do to Tyson and Kai for running off fearless leader." Xantcha said mockingly earning a cold glare from the slate haired Russian. Tala nudged Kai and gave him an evil look, before turning to face the others. "It's a small world after all. It's a small…" Kai was cut off by a black blade flying by his head. Kai focused on Xantcha who had her launcher in hand. "We get the picture Kai. You don't need to torture us further with your hideous singing voice. Oh wait… is that even classified as singing?" Kai eyes narrowed dangerously, warning the silver haired teen to watch her step. Xantcha walked on cautiously, careful not to take her eye off of her team captain and remaining teammates. Acirimik walked on casually pretending that nothing had happened.

Tala and Kai grabbed Tyson and Ian unexpectedly from behind and dragged them into the 'It's A Small World' waiting line. Tyson's head turned around and mouthed an apology to Kai and Tala for running off, which caused the bladers that were watching to laugh hysterically. The people on one boat got off and exited as others filled it, leaving the two mortified teens at the front of the line. Ian replayed Tyson's final plea for mercy, much to the other blader's amusement. Acirimik turned her back to the immature teens, not bothering to watch them kicking and screaming, trying to resist going on the ride. Bryan was standing next to Ray, and the Chinese boy wasn't fighting for him to stay away. Nudging Xantcha the purple haired blader motioned for her to look at the two boys in front of her in amusement. Bryan noticed the look the girls were giving him and shrugged his shoulders. Bryan and me resolved our… misunderstandings." Acirimik and Xantcha nodded, deciding not to press the matter any further. "TALA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Acirimik and Xantcha abruptly turned around and looked at the shortest member of the Demolition Boys and Tyson. The group of bladers broke into a fit of laughter at their enraged faces. "Who cares what Mr. Dickenson said. We meet up for lunch at twelve thirty. Until then do what you want. With your room mate!" The two blondes and the two hyperactive teens moaned loudly, drawing every ones attention back to them. Ray grinned and grabbed Bryan's pale arm and dragged him off in the direction of a roller coaster. Acirimik glanced at Xantcha and motioned at the Russian captains. The four walked off in the direction of a mirror house, leaving the four remaining bladers to decide what they were going to do.

"You want to enter a house of mirrors. Are you INSANE!" Acirimik and Xantcha looked at each other momentarily before grinning and nodding like little kids in a candy store. Kai and Tala glanced at each other and winced, not liking their list of options. "Will you two calm down if we agree to enter the house with you?" Tala asked. Acirimik jumped up and down giddily and grabbed Tala's arm dragging him into the house with Xantcha and Kai closely behind. Acirimik glanced behind her as they ventured farther into the house, and nodded at the platinum haired girl. Xantcha raised an eyebrow before deciding to play along with Acirimik's _game_. Acirimik unexpectedly took off running, which created thousands of reflected images running in different ways on the mirrors. Xantcha watched as the captains stood dumbfounded, and followed after the somewhat insane blader. "How do we get out of here Kai?" Tala asked helplessly. The two boys heard laughter ahead of them and followed the sound. Xantcha bolted up the stairs located beside her and motioned to Acirimik when she reached the next floor, which had a balcony on it. The two girls immediately ran to the railing and threw themselves over it, landing gracefully on the pavement of the park. Taking in their surroundings once again the two girls walked casually into a shop across the street.

"And I thought this was a store." Acirimik exclaimed weakly as they looked around the inside of the arcade. Xantcha motioned towards a stage that was opposite to them. 'A DDR stage.' Acirimik nodded her head in approval as her and Xantcha made their way over to it. Two teenage boys got off the stage yelling at each other angrily. A balding man stood by an empty waiting line. The two teens grinned at each other, as they made their way over to the line shoving the people in front of them out of their way. The balding man smiled when they arrived in front of him to select the songs. Acirimik picked Dream a Dream, and Xantcha picked Dive into the Night. They told the man to pick the third song for them, not caring what the song would be. "Making fools out of your selves are we girls." Acirimik snickered quietly to her self at the sound of Bryan's voice behind her. Acirimik pretended to be distracted and turned around to look at Bryan, missing three steps. The bar at the top of her screen fell into the red before she turned around again. Xantcha glanced at Acirimik, wondering why her insane friend was suddenly doing so poorly. Xantcha realized immediately what Acirimik was doing. She was looking for another reason to pull a prank on someone.

Acirimik shoved her way through the crowd of people to get to Bryan's current location. Acirimik's hand reached behind her for the second time and grabbed her launchers grip. Bryan saw Acirimik's hand disappear behind her, and cringed raising his hands up in defeat. "You distracted me you dolt! Now I have to pay more money to dance again, and me and Xantcha are out!" Acirimik hollered as Bryan stood on the spot, unflinching. Acirimik sent a glare at the Russian blader, her eyes warning him to back off. Ray slipped in between the elder teens, effectively keeping them separated. "What must we do from running your perfect score?" Ray said quietly as he ducked, narrowly avoiding Bryan's swinging hand. The purple haired blader turned around to face the silver haired blader. Acirimik muttered a few words in Egyptian under her breath, earning an evil smirk from Xantcha. Ray and Bryan winced at the teammates silence and the grin Xantcha had plastered on her tanned face. "You have to get up on that stage and play three songs, minimum. If you fail a song you have to do it again until you pass. After DDR, you have to do everything that we say, until we leave the park. Plus you have to go on every ride that we go on. Twice." Ray and Bryan stood gawking at the two girls, and sighed in defeat. Bryan walked past Ray and headed to the stage, muttering 'thanks a lot' under his breath.

Acirimik and Xantcha put in three songs for the boys and walked off the stage emotionlessly. Bryan and Ray took the girls place nervously and waited for the music to start, and the steps to start coming. The title 'Break Down' appeared on a black screen that was immediately followed by pictures in the back round, and arrows traveling up the screen. Ray's foot cautiously hit a button and watched as the computer accepted it. He quickly hit another and another, getting the hang of it.

Bryan moved his legs weakly to the beat of the song, struggling to keep up with the steps. As the song ended the Russian boy heaved a sigh of relief. Bryan turned to leave the stage and met one of Acirimik's cold icy stares, which he knew all to well. Bryan turned around in fear and tapped his foot angrily on the up button. A fast paced music started almost immediately catching both Ray and Bryan off guard. The dance steps tore up the screen in a noticeable pattern, that was incredibly hard for the two males to follow. The title appeared at the end of the song along with the pitiful scores. 'Daikenkai. I'm going to kill Acirimik for this' Bryan sent a pleading look over his shoulder to the girls who stared at him coldly, giving him a silent answer.

Acirimik and Xantcha watched in silence as the Russian and Chinese boy stood dumfounded as steps flew by their faces, followed by a 'failed' that covered both of their screens. The two females watched as their teammates got off the stage and made their way over to them. Ray sent a questioning look at Xantcha, his golden eyes pleading for an answer. "Hysteria 2001. Were going to be late for lunch." Xantcha said quietly as she exited the arcade with Acirimik closely behind her.

Eight bladers sat silently at a table waiting for their team captains to arrive with the money. Acirimik and Xantcha glanced uneasily at each other when the leaders were over twenty minuets late, worried that they were still in the house of mirrors. "Next time you ditch us I'm gonna… I'm gonna double your workload in practise." Acirimik glanced behind her to look at her infuriated team captain. "Am I supposed to be scared? Nothing can compare to my past Valkov, and for that I'm grateful." Tala raised a pure red eyebrow questioning Acirimik's statement. "The last person who tried to recreate my past ended up with three holes in his right shoulder, two broken knees, a concussion, a dislocated left shoulder, two of three shattered bones, and probably won't be fathering any children." Kai opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he noticed the glare Xantcha was sending at him. The purple haired blader stood and walked past the two captains silently. Tala turned to go after her but found himself being forced into a chair by the emotionless Bryan. "Give her the space she needs Tal. She'll come round." Tala leaned back into the white chair and closed his eyes, losing himself in restless thoughts. The platinum haired blader watched silently as Kai did the same, and the others left to get something to eat. Moving silently, Xantcha stood and left the table, disappearing into the never-ending crowds of people.

Acirimik and Xantcha hollered as the log they were in went downwards at an increasing speed. The log reached the bottom and soaked the people in the log when it created a huge splash of water. The shock of the water caused the three of four people behind Acirimik and Xantcha to screech loudly, deafening the two teens momentarily. The ride came to an end and the two bladers stepped out hurriedly and entered the line again. "Your in front of me this time Acirimik." Xantcha said as she shoved her friend in front of her. The purple haired teen smiled as the line moved forward, bringing her and Xantcha closer to getting on a log for a second time.


	9. The Final Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz. Xantcha is my friends character.

Always For Eternity

Chapter Nine: The Final Day

Acirimik walked sleepily into the main room of her and Xantcha's hotel room and grabbed some of her carelessly discarded, putting them into her bag. Glancing at the coffee table and grabbed her launcher, her blade, and her laptop and put them back into the black case that they had come to her in. Xantcha's room door was still shut. Noticing this Acirimik left her bag on a chair, and grabbed a card key exiting the room she had called home for the past two weeks. Tala was waiting for her outside the door, leaning against the wall with his head bowed. The Russian teen lifted his head when he heard the door shut with a small click. A smile crossed his face when she gave him a small smile, and nodded at him in acknowledgement. "You ready to go?" Tala asked quietly, careful to not wake the others that were still sleeping. Acirimik nodded again but didn't smile. Tala held out his hand and she accepted it somewhat reluctantly. "Where are we going first?" Tala looked at her and gave her a be patient look as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, not noticing the two men watching from a cracked open door.

The waiter took away the plates that sat in front of Acirimik and Tala and left them with the bill. Acirimik reached for the bill, but her hand was smacked away by Tala who took it and read it in silence. The red head reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a pack of bills nicely folded together, and put some cash down on he table. The two teammates walked out of the restaurant casually as though they did it everyday. Tala grabbed her hand and pulled Acirimik through the crowds, leading her to a cliff that over looked Disney World. The purple haired blader stared at the sight before her in awe. Tala stood back and let her take in the sight, buying his time. His hands dug through his pockets in a panic, trying to find something. Tala found what he was looking for and his hand closed around it, drawing it out of his pocket. Tala walked up behind Acirimik and waited for her to remember his presence there with her. "I wanted to give you something before we leave for Russia to train." Acirimik turned around swiftly at the sound of Tala's voice behind her. Tala held out his hand and waited for Acirimik to cup her hands together. Acirimik cupped her hands together and watched as Tala lowered his hand and delicately placed something in her own. Tala pulled his hands away uncovering what he had placed. Acirimik stared at the golden wolf in the centre of the clear bitchip. "Your brother told me that the computer made Triashie brought back bad memories for you, I thought you might want Takashie to use again. She wants you as her master, not me." Acirimik let a smile cross her face as she hugged Tala never wanting to let go. "Thank you Tal. I never thought I'd find you again, after that incident…" Tala pulled her closer to him, hugging her back. "Lets go. Our plane leaves soon."

"Nice to know you're a gentleman Kai." Tala said mockingly as he passed the slate haired Russian, Acirimik's bag in his left hand along with his own. Kai abruptly stopped and grabbed the black duffle bag out of Xantcha's hand and walking away with it smirking. The group passed through the gate to wait for their private plane. Generously donated by the BBA. Acirimik sat down and rummaged through her bag trying to find the blade case. Acirimik's hands grasped the case, pulling it out for the world to see. Acirimik opened the lock on the front and removed the blue and silver blade that sat in between the two launchers. The purple haired teen removed the blue bitchip from the centre and inserted Takashie's bit in its place. The light reflected off of the bitchip until a shadow blocked the light causing Acirimik to look up and see the silver haired blader from the Bladebreakers leaning over her.

"Back home again huh Tala." Tyson said casually as he threw his arm around the older teens shoulders. Tala stopped abruptly and turned to face the loud-mouthed Japanese boy, with anger burning in his eyes. Tyson immediately backed away and hid behind his team captain, who stepped out of the way. "You know not to talk about my past Granger. Do it again and you won't see the sunrise the next morning." Tala walked into the BBA's new training facility without looking back at the group. Acirimik paused before she turned around and walked over to a silver beamer, withdrawing a laser cut key. Acirimik closed the door behind her with a slam and started the ignition, causing the other teens to turn around and look at her in shock. Tala appeared at the door seconds later cursing at himself in Russian for his stupidity. Acirimik backed up. Putting the engine into drive Acirimik's foot pressed down on the gas and the car sped out of the parking lot, Moscow, and into the middle of nowhere.

The purple haired female parked the BMW in a set of bushes a few miles away from a massive building. Acirimik walked through the bushes and found herself surrounded by thousands of frozen trees, and animals running happily. A faint path was trampled into the ground that no one would have seen if they had not walked it before. The path led her to a set of iron gates that was guarded by a set of cameras and an infrared system. The gates opened slowly revealing Stataus and a smaller teen beside him. "I need to speak with _her_." The red head nodded and motioned for her to follow him and his friend. Acirimik stepped through the gate and paused, taking in the familiar sights of the palace. The two males waited for her to catch up with them before disappearing through a door closing it behind them.


	10. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz and Xantcha is my friends. Please don't use without permission.

Always For Eternity

Chapter 10: Confrontation

Three teens walked down the darkened and unwelcoming halls of the palace in silence, focusing on the woman they were about to face. Dozens of light candles surrounded a water logged oak door, lighting it and the surrounding area. Acirimik approached cautiously, careful to avoid the broken stones and wires that made up the floor. The oak doors opened to reveal an elderly woman on the other side. A bony hand motioned for the boys to leave her and Acirimik alone. The sound of footsteps faded away into the distance causing the dual haired girl to fidget uncomfortably as the woman's gaze focused on her. "Please come in Staia, and shut the door behind you. You'll let the cold in." Acirimik's crystal blue eyes darkened and narrowed, as a warning for the elderly woman to silence herself. The teen entered the room reluctantly and closed the doors with a thud, not caring how much noise was made. Blue eyes scanned the room as memories came back, burning themselves into her memory. "Please sit down Staia. We have much to discuss." The dual haired teens eyes moved from a picture on the orange red wall to the woman who had just finished sitting down behind the cherry wood desk. Acirimik's eyes turned from blue to black with a hint of red. "I am no longer Staia Carado. You are no longer my grandmother. You can no longer control my life so quit trying. I'm no longer the little seven year old who would do anything you wanted just to please you, hoping to get a emotional response from you other than anger and hatred. You ruined my life Statice and I won't let you do it again!" Statice's nose wrinkled in disgust. Statice opened her mouth to say something only to close it seconds later when no words came out. The disobedient teen pushed herself out of the chair and walked to the doors, opening them. " I can order you around as I see fit. You walk out of this room and your big brother will pay the price for your lack of judgement in this matter. You'll never make it on your own!" Acirimik continued walking, before turning and closing the doors behind her. Acirimik's hands flew behind her back and grabbed her old launchers that had been modified into guns. 'You say you control me, when it is I who controls your team. If you can't control your own team, then how can you control me.' Bullets smashed camera lenses, causing the glass to shatter as the teenager ran past without faltering in her steps.

When the door shuts

Don't worry about me

It's not attention that I want from you

I need you to trust who I'm going to be

And in everything I'm going to do

Acirimik allowed her legs to lead her farther down under ground. Charging through halls she destroyed everything in her path. Blood dripped from the wounds on her arms and landed on the floor leaving behind a small trail that the teen failed to notice. Her pace slowed as she started to walk, breathing heavily. A door stood in front of her once again.

Pale hands reached out and grabbed the golden knob as a piercing scream game from inside, causing her to jump back in surprise. Another scream was heard but this time it was from a different person. Acirimik bolted up as the scream registered in her mind. The troubled teen grabbed the knob and turned it, failing to open. Acirimik stepped back and aimed at the knob and pulled the trigger. The golden knob shattered upon impact, causing the door to fly open, exposing the room on the other side.

Cause I'm not afraid

Of what I don't know

For understanding is all that I earn

What is for sure is I'm going to go

I'm going to live and I'm going to learn

The red and orange haired Russian struggled to get back on his feet as a man kicked him in the stomach, causing his arms to give out under him. Six men were in the room, three were restraining Bran and two others, and the other three were beating the teen on the floor. Acirimik's entrance had gone unnoticed to the room's occupants. The dual haired teen tiptoed silently as she approached the man who was doing the majority of the beating, getting ready to strike. "You fools forgot about me!" The man turned around in shock at the sound of her voice as the barrel of her gun came into contact with his face, knocking him unconscious. The other two men that were beating her brother charged at her, as she put her guns away with a smirk on her face. The man on the left threw a punch at her, which she dodged with ease. The teenager grabbed the outstretched arm and turned him around to face her. Her arm connected with his neck hitting a pressure point, the body fell beside the first guys with a thud. Acirimik flinched as the final man she was concerned with connected with her side using his foot. The man threw a swing at her in her brief moment of pain. Acirimik's eyes darkened once again as she blocked the hit using her arm. Black and red met brown as the man took another swing at her. Catching his left fist with her right hand, he took a second swing at her with his right hand, which she easily caught using her left hand. A smirk crossed her lips as she kicked his nee, causing it to buckle. Firm hands let go of the opponents as he fell to the floor. Her steel-toed boot connected with his head causing him to collapse. Acirimik watched as the other men fled the room in horror, not wanting to meet the same fate as the others. A searing pain shot through Acirimik's arms causing her to yelp in pain. Stataus hauled himself to his feet and walked over to his sister in concern, forgetting about his own injuries as he examined her arms. "Bran get me the first aid kit. Iam get me something to use as a bandage. I don't think band aids will do it." Bran immediately walked to a cabinet, as the shortest member of the Static Shocz scurried around the room, turning it upside down. Bran set the first aid kit down beside his captain, before sitting down on the opposite side. "We don't have anything to use as a bandage. All we have is what's in the kit." The eldest teen cursed under his breath at the statement. A pale arm grabbed Acirimik's hand carefully, and pulled her down to the ground. "Markus. Clean up Stataus' wounds. I'll take care of Acirimik's injuries." Bran said quietly as his eyes focused on the gashes on his cousin's arms. "We don't have time for this. Grandmother will kill all of you for my mistake. They'll be back… and with bigger numbers. You guys can't afford to stay here… and it's all my fault!" Acirimik's arm struck the floor, causing her to wince again as the pain came back to her arm. Markus and Bran helped Stataus to his feet leaving no room for argument. "The camera's are destroyed… we can… take… the shortest way from here… and not… have to worry about anyone… seeing us." Acirimik said between breaths as she tried to walk on her own. The blue and silver haired blader let go of Stataus and walked over to the female teen in silence. Bran secured his arm around her and headed for the door. "Let's go…"

And I know that there will be mistakes that I will make

But I know they're not worse than chances I don't take

Right before your eyes, I am changing, changing, changing

New life on the inside, I am changing, changing, changing

The five teens moved as fast as Acirimik and Stataus allowed them. The passage way narrowed, before it opened up into a large, empty area with a door on the other side in between the walls of the palace. "We're far enough away from the guards. We can take a break here." The strawberry blonde muttered a few words under his breath and summoned his bit beast, ordering it to light the surrounding area. Markus turned his attention to his captain once the room was lit by his sacred spirit. Bran motioned for Iam to pass the first aid kit. A clanking sound echoed through the halls as Iam slid it across the ground, earning him a dirty look from the others. Bran removed his jacket followed by his shirt and ripped it in half, keeping part of it for himself, and giving the other to Markus to bandage Stataus with. Delicate hands cleaned the cuts on the violet haired teens arms before bandaging them with the torn shirt. "How did this happen Acirimik? From you shattering the camera's?" Acirimik shrugged her shoulders as an answer, earning a chuckle from her cousin. "To caught up in the rush to notice huh?" Acirimik's icy blue bangs moved up and down as she nodded her head like a little kid who had just been asked if they wanted a new toy. The blue haired teen shivered as he stood up and helped Acirimik to her feet. Markus finished bandaging Stataus, and cleaned up the mess they had made. Acirimik walked up with a small limp, and opened the wooden door making sure no one was around the area. The gates to enter the Palace were to the left of them, and her BMW to the right still hidden in the bushes. Acirimik stepped out and held the door open for the others. "What about all our clothes?" "I'll buy you guys new ones, since this is my fault." Acirimik let the door close before she walked to the car and moved to get into the divers seat. Bran held her back and shook his head no as he grabbed the laser cut keys in her hand. Acirimik made a upset face as she waited for the others to get in the back seat of her car.

When the door shuts

It shuts in front of me

A new person I have become

I follow my heart to my destiny

But living in fear and sorrow is done

The silver BMW pulled into the parking lot with a screech as Bran slammed on the brakes. The glass doors that led to the BBA headquarters opened instantly, revealing a furious Tala and team. "I'm as good as dead…" Acirimik said as she stepped out of the passenger door and held back the seat. The strawberry blonde exited first so he could help Stataus. The red head glared at his team mate as he accepted the help. The males walked ahead of their former captain and disappeared into the grey stone building. Acirimik hesitated as she started climbing the stone steps. Acirimik made it to the top of the steps and made her way to her captain, who stood with his hands on his sides expecting an answer. 'His eyes betray him. His facial expression says he's mad. His eyes say he's relived, and… glad. How it he's not angry?' "I had to break ties with my grandmother." Acirimik moved past Tala and came face to face with her other team mates. Bryan raised an eyebrow as she tried to move past the three of them. "That coat isn't yours. If I remember correctly it belongs to Markus of the Static Shocz. Seems to me he wasn't wearing a coat when he entered the building." Acirimik shrugged her shoulders, trying not to wince in front of her friends. "She borrowed his coat. Oh well. Next time tell one of us where were going before you go. We don't want to have to worry about you for days on end… it'll interfere with our training." The fiery red head hid a blush as he brushed past the others and disappeared through the doors. Acirimik let a small chuckle as she followed him into the BBA's training facility. 'So that's what it is. Time to face a hounding from Stanley.'

There will be no more feeling that I'm alone

I will surround myself with things that help me grow, grow

Right before your eyes, I am changing, changing, changing

New life on the inside, I am changing, changing, changing

The BBA's bus arrived in front of a mansion with a screeching halt, as Acirimik's car swerved around it and parked in front of one of three closed garage doors. The white garage door opened and Acirimik pushed on the gas pedal lightly, driving inside carefully. Silver doors opened allowing the passengers and the driver to get out. Twelve bladers unloaded from the bus with their bags in hand, more than ready to enter the mansion that stood in front of them proudly. A middle aged man arrived at the door as Acirimik walked out from the garage and started to climb the front steps. "Welcome back Acirimik, Stataus, Bran and of course Xantcha. How wonderful it is to…" "Please prepare two more rooms for Iam and Markus, and can you tell the chefs to make dinner a little early. It's been a long trip and I can imagine most to all of us are starving." Acirimik walked ahead of the others and entered the massive mansion in reasonable silence after her parting words. Xantcha followed closely behind without saying a word, leaving the others stunned. Pablo motioned for the others to enter as he muttered curses and insults about teenagers, earning him various glares from the group. Tala looked up catching a final glance of his female team mate and Xantcha as they disappeared down the hall to the left of the grand staircase.

_In Acirimik's room…_

Acirimik finished bandaging her arms in proper bandages and through a sweater over her black and blue tank top. "When do you think we should introduce the virtual training system we developed over the past four and a half years?" Acirimik paused momentarily as she lost herself in thought. "The sooner the better. But we should tell Tala and Kai sooner, so they don't look like idiots when the others find out. That and it's only fair that they get some form of a head start as opposed to them all starting at the same time." Xantcha raised an eyebrow at the thought of Kai being laughed at by Tyson and Max because he didn't know something before they did. "What about your arm Cirimik. It'll hurt whenever you launch your blade, much less when we use what we use there." "Your starting to sound like Tala. He makes it sound like I'm his girlfriend of something." Xantcha sent a glare at the purple haired teen for the comment before rising to her feet and heading toward the mahogany door. "We should talk to them tomorrow morning and get them started in the system." Acirimik nodded as the platinum haired Egyptian passed through the door and shut it behind her.

Right before your eyes, I am changing, changing, changing

New life on the inside, I am changing, changing, changing

Right before your eyes, I am changing, changing, changing

New life on the inside, I am changing, changing, changing

Tala and Kai followed their female team members through brightly lit hallways beneath the ground level of the mansion. Acirimik punched in a code on a keypad next to a steel door. The door slid open after a computer muttered a few words saying that access was now permitted. Xantcha and the males entered as Acirimik changed the code so no one could disturb them. The door shut behind Acirimik as she entered. The lights in the room flickered on earning a gasp from the Russian Captains. The walls were littered with computers, sixteen pods, and monitoring screens. A ordinary grey beydish sat in the centre of the room, surrounded by fourteen smaller ones spaced one and a half meters apart. "This is where we link to Sakia…"

Song: Right Before Your Eyes

By: Hoobastank


	11. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz and Xantcha is my friends. Please don't use without permission. Sakaia is my own created world so please don't steal or use without my permission.

Always For Eternity

Chapter 11: Truth Be Told

"This is where we link to Sakaia. The Virtual Beyblade and Role-Play World. V.B.R-P.W for short." The Russian boys turned around to look at Acirimik as she walked about the room turning on computers. "That's the training world Mr. Dickenson was talking about right?" Xantcha nodded her head to answer Kai's question. "How much did he tell you?" The Russian males snorted at the Xantcha's question. "What do you mean tell us? The last time he told us anything that actually made sense was when he said he would adopt us, and we would blade for the BBA. He only said Sakaia was a training world. A training world we would be using to… you guessed it. TRAIN!" The Egyptian winced at the tone in Kai's voice. Stataus' little sister entered a few commands into one of the many computers, causing the screen on the opposite side of the room to come to life. Six images flew across the screen, three on top and three on the bottom, each with individual titles. "Sakaia allows beybladers to train and learn under pressure. You learn different techniques that your bit beast possesses, while learning your own techniques and bringing them out so you can use them in everyday life. Sounds boring right?" The males looked at each other uncertainly before nodding their heads in agreement. The platinum haired Egyptian smirked at the gesture as she walked to the opposite side of the room where the screen was. With her hand Xantcha motioned to the top line of the pictures and pointed at each individually. The top three were all virtually created beystadium's for them to practice facing their future opponents in, in any element or dish they desired. "That is where you're wrong. In the top three you are faced with real life possibilities with actual outcomes. It's like a simulation, only it's more realistic… cheering crowds, physical pain, etc, etc…" Xantcha pulled out a chair from a nearby desk and made herself comfortable as Acirimik continued on. "The bottom three allow us to train with our bit beasts in their physical forms. You create your own characters and fight opponents. Any injuries that you have received prior to entering will remain, so be careful. However the injuries you receive inside will disappear when you leave. Opponents will get more powerful as you overall level increases. In this world you will discover new abilities in your bitbeast and yourself." Tala and Kai's eyes glazed over with newfound interest in the worlds as the screen shut itself off. The girls grabbed two chairs from adjacent desks and computers and put them next to where they were currently sitting. "Grab a seat boys. We'll help you create your characters."

The area around the four bladers cleared, revealing a breathtaking area of trees and wild flowers surrounding a small lake with a waterfall on the opposite side. "This doesn't seem like much." A smirk crossed the Hanyou Wolf's face at the statement from Kai. Acirimik stepped farther into the open clearing, spreading her slightly muscled arms and turning around in a full circle motioning at everything is sight. "This Kai… is only the beginning." The purple haired Dark Elf winced mentally at the pain the harmless action caused her. A slate eyebrow arched at the female teens words in slight confusion. Xantcha raised her arm as she walked past her captain and smacked him on the back, telling him to loosen up. With the Egyptian now standing beside her friend waiting for the others to join them, she muttered a few words in to the other in a foreign language. "Our world is like the 'Energizer Bunny' it keeps going, and going, and going. Never ending." With a nod from Acirimik the girls continued on around the waters edge until they disappeared behind the waterfall with they're captains closely behind.

"What is that thing?" Icy blue eyes glanced at the monkey form in front of the carelessly. "A Vampire Baboon. Only lethal if it gets around your neck, and clings to it." Firm hands clasped a set of silver daggers, with hilts embedded with emeralds and sapphires. Xantcha followed suit as the boys did the same cautiously. "The two of us are only here to assist the two of you in the learning of this program. First thing you have to do is summon your bit beast… like you would normally do, only you don't have to launch your blade." The _trainees_ did as Acirimik had said, summoning their Sacred Spirits within seconds. The bitchips around their necks glowed, as an icy blue, and a fiery red light emerged revealing Dranzer and Wolborg is a seemingly physical form. "You know have two choices. One being you attack using your own abilities and weapons, or two, you command your Sacred Spirit to attack with one of their abilities. Kai and Tala listened intently before choosing an option and proceeding to attack. Tala and the phoenix attacked with a yelp and a deafening screech. The former enemy fell to the ground with a small thud before turning into small particles with regrouped to form a new enemy. The males let out a gasp as their female comrades approached the beast nonchalantly, fear not showing on they're cold exterior.

Xantcha's twin swords slashed the ivory dragon once again, damaging it further into the depths of defeat. Seconds later the wolf-demon was back beside her female comrade preparing for another deadly assault. Acirimik's violet hair changed to silver without warning as her icy blue orbs turned to crimson, leaving the boys to stand in shock. Words were muttered in a long forgotten tongue as a crack in the earth formed causing magma to gush out from below the surface. Seconds later Takashie leapt into the air, causing a raging snowstorm with howling winds as she flew around the battle area. As the storm cleared the dragon lay, on the moistened and eroded ground, scarcely moving. The females put their weapons away and chanted a small spell, causing the dragon to disappear as the monkey before it had. Only this time no new monster was formed from the remaining particles. All that remained was the quiet dripping of water, and the damp walls that surrounded the four bladers. Acirimik inhaled deeply as she returned to her regular form. The pain in her right arm had returned, and was now more painful than before. Her captain immediately was at her side examining her arm. "The dragon didn't get a hit in Acirimik… You were hurt previous to this weren't you?" Carefully the redhead rolled up the sleeve of her royal blue shirt, causing her to hiss in pain. The bandage she had put on earlier had soaked through after her wound had opened again. "Why didn't you tell me Acirimik…" Xantcha muttered a few commands under her breath and within seconds they were back in the underground, technology filled basement.

Two hours after return…

"Hey Tala… thanks for helping Acirimik in Sakaia, and back here when you returned." Tala's eyes glanced up from the laptop in front of him to look at the captain of the Static Shocz. "It wasn't a problem. I am her team captain after all… It is my duty to look after her." A small tinge of red crept across the Russians cheeks as he focused his attention on his computer one again. Kai snorted from the green leather chair in the corner of the once peaceful and quiet room. "Fess up Tala. You have the hots for her." The red haired teens snapped his head around to glare at his former teammate, opening his mouth to say something, but closing it seconds later when no words came out." The slate haired teen smiled inwardly; proud of himself for saying something Tala didn't have a comeback for. "Can't say she doesn't feel the same for you. She has had the liking for you for as long as I can remember. Everyday after seeing you she'd come home and Tala this, Tala that. It was enough to drive any sane man insane." Tala's face went from red to redder as he listened to Stataus's words. "I do not have the hots for her. Never have, never will… I just dug my own grave didn't I?" Acirimik's brother nodded his head for an answer. "You have the hots for a team-mate. That is so not right in so many ways." "You can't talk Kai, so shut up. You're starting to sound like loudmouth Tyson. You always have to get your two cents in don't you?" Kai slouched down in his chair and continued tinkering with the beyblade in his hand. "Let me know when you two start dating." With that final remark Stataus left the room, leaving the two remaining teens to stare at the closed door in shock.

Four hours after return…

Acirimik walked mindlessly around her and Stataus's mansion, nursing her injured arm. After receiving a long lecture from her brother about her carelessness she was unsure of what to do. Walking around the top floor that contained the bedrooms she found herself in font of an oak door debating whether or not to knock. Deciding against it the purple haired teen pulled her hand back and walked away, leaving the person undisturbed. A door opened behind her and she could tell there was a person looking at her retreating form from the doorway. "I was waiting for you to knock, but since I'll probably be an old man before you knock, come on in." Acirimik chuckled slightly as she pivoted and walked back to her captain's room with a smile. The red head walked over to the bed and sat down cross-legged as she entered and closed the door with a click. "What brings you here Acirimik? Something's either bothering you, or your just incredibly bored and Ian isn't around for you to pick on." Acirimik looked at Tala innocently as she tried not to laugh. "It's a bit of both actually. I'm not sure what I want to do, and trying to sort out my feelings at the same time isn't exactly helping." Acirimik blushed slightly as she lowered her head to look at the icy blue carpet floor. Without notice she turned to leave, mentally kicking herself for thinking she could talk to Tala about her troubles. The bed made a small noise as Tala stood and walked over to her. Strong arms circled her waist, turning her around to face they're owner. "I'm always willing to listen Cirimik. I always have been."

Tala pulled Acirimik into a tight hug to reassure her. "It concerns me doesn't it?" Acirimik hesitated as she fought with the internal conflict in her mind. One side telling her to tell him, and the other telling her not too. Quietly she mumbled a 'yes' into his chest as she made up her mind. "We've known each other for thirteen years and we've always been friends. Despite the fact that we were often separated for long periods of time, we decided to remain friends, telling ourselves that it could work… When we were ten we admitted we shared deeper feelings than friendship, understanding what it was we truly felt. Now when we meet again if feels like we don't even know each other anymore. Like we never did…"Acirimik's voiced trailed off into a series of mumbles before ceasing completely. The taller Russian tightened his grip, deciding on how to proceed. Acirimik pulled back somewhat reluctantly so she could see the expressions on his face. He looked frightened, almost scared. "Tala. Are you still a cyborg?" Icy blue eyes filled with terror and fear as the question was asked. The red head lowered his head to stare at his feet, thinking of the best way to answer the question and the possible outcomes. "I'm still part cy…borg. Does that lesson your impression of me?" Tala looked up as a single tear fell down his cheek, only to be wiped away by Acirimik's thumb. "No. It just answers a lot of my questions." Tala let a smile cross his lips as his stoic and emotionless wall fell for the first time since his defeat by Tyson in the World Championships a year ago. "Good cause my impressions of you haven't faltered any either." Acirimik rested her head on his chest as her body suddenly went limp, frightening Tala. Realizing she had only fallen asleep in his arms he carefully picked her up and placed her under the covers of his bed after struggling to pull them back. Placing a light kiss on her forehead he grabbed a pillow and made his way to the small couch in the room and made himself comfortable on it. "Good night Ciri. Sleep well." With those final words all of his worries were pushed to the back of his mind as sleep claimed him.


	12. Facing Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character, as well as the Static Shocz and Xantcha is my friends. Please don't use without permission.

Always For Eternity

Chapter 12: Facing Fears

_A purple haired boy ran excitedly down the hallways of the mansion he and his parents shared. The former team mates laughed as the six year old threw himself onto his fathers lap when he ran though the main dining rooms oak doors. "Mommy's coming home today! I hope she remembered to bring us something." Tala smiled genuinely at his hyperactive son and nodded "Do you want to go with me, Kai and Bryan to meet Mommy and Xantcha at the airport?" The little boy nodded happily as his father gave him another kind smile and set him on the floor. "Why don't you go wake up Uncle Bryan and tell him were leaving in an hour." Happily the boy ran from the room screaming his uncles name as he ran down the deserted hallways." Bryan will kill you for waking him up at this hour. You know he's not a morning person." The red head sat back into the leather chair and looked at his slate haired friend, giving him a look that stated he didn't really care. "You know he doesn't mind waking up to Talmich's smiling face. Cancel that he loves waking up to see my son's smiling face." Kai smiled at the thought of the purple haired teen jumping on his uncle's bed to wake him up and then running from the room in an ill attempt to escape Bryan's harmless wrath. Giggling was heard down the hallway as Talmich came running into the room with Bryan closely behind him. The small boy jumped onto his fathers lap again and met his uncle's playful eyes. "Was their something you wanted to tell me 'noisy'?" Dark violet hair covered the boys blue eyes as he shook his head. "Ummm… Daddy wanted me to tell you that were leaving for the airport in an hour." Bryan's features softened even more as he picked the kid up off of his fathers lap. "Thank's for telling me Talmich. Now why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll make you some of my special chocolate chip pancakes?" Talmich smile grew larger as his uncle carried him out of the room leaving the others to talk…_

_Red hair flashed in front of Acirimik drawing her attention to the person who appeared in front of her. Stataus stood calmly waiting for a reaction to his presence. Blue eyes glazed over in momentary confusion and fear as the place of emptiness started to get to her head. The fear of being alone once again consumed the already emotional teen. "That boy was mine and Tala's son, wasn't he Stataus?" The red headed captain of the Static Shocz nodded silently. "You must overcome your fears and trust in yourself and learn trust in others Acirimik. Without it you will move on with your life after the tournament and Tala will move on with his, and your son will never be born. Is alone what you want? To live a life of emptiness, without anyone to love, or without anyone to love you in return. Think about my words carefully Acirimik, don't make the wrong choice like I did…you'll live to regret it." The image faded leaving Acirimik alone in the darkness that surrounded her. A feeling of loneliness crept itself into the young females heart, leaving behind the pain of sorrow. "I don't want to be alone anymore!" The nothingness that surrounded her swallowed her cry and the sobs that followed it shortly after._

Acirimik awoke to find herself carefully wrapped in the firm arms of Tala, who was looking at her in concern as he sat on the edge of the bed. Had she screamed out, and awoken him from his peaceful slumber, or had he been awake already. Questions flew through her already troubled mind as she relaxed into the embrace she was in. Crystal blue eyes scanned the room and took in the unfamiliar sites of the room she was in. Slowly memories of the previous night found their way to the front of her mind, causing her to ask herself why she was in Tala's room instead of her own. "You feel asleep at the end of our conversation last night and I didn't want to disturb you so I moved you to the bed, and slept on the couch…" Tala said as though reading her mind. She could tell he wanted to say more, but was too reluctant to ask. Acirimik gave him a questioning look, pleading for an answer that allowed him to speak his mind. Tala denied the plea and pulled her closer to him. Acirimik noticed that her arm had been bandaged again in the middle of the night, most likely by Tala. Maybe he hadn't slept as well as she had assumed. Maybe he never did. Minuets of silence passed as the two enjoyed the feeling of being in the others presence. "You'll always have me Acirimik. You won't have to be alone if you don't want to be." Tala's statement hung in the air as the words registered in Acirimik's mind. A faint blush crossed his face, causing Acirimik to smile and pull his arms tighter around her. Three words sat on the tip of Acirimik's tongue, begging to be said aloud. "I…I love you." Acirimik stuttered as she prepared herself for rejection. It never came. Instead Tala kissed her passionately muttering incoherent things, which were followed by 'I love you to.'

Acirimik stepped into her walk in closet silently, and walked to where a black silk covering was hanging over a case that reached from the floor to end a few inches from the ceiling. Sturdy hands grasped the fine silk and tore it away in a swift motion, revealing a brand new and never before used outfit. A pale hand produced a silver key from a pants pocket, which was inserted into the three locks the clear glass case was home to. The door opened seconds later and crystal blue eyes gazed at the outfit, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her from the doorframe. A single tear fell down the girl's cheek as haunting memories came flooding back to her mind, making her panic slightly as they haunted her vision. Feathery light kissed were placed on her neck, bringing her back to reality meanwhile startling her. The sleepy Russian comforted his closest friend as more crystalline tears fell down her cheeks in a steady flow. "You want to talk about it?" Acirimik shuddered slightly but nodded anyway knowing it would help.

"It all started when I was the first female to be accepted at the palace to be trained… The primary reason I was accepted was because I was Statice Kivanov's granddaughter. I was treated differently than everyone else until I started surpassing everyone else in the training courses, routines, and trials. Only then did people realize that I was their for more reasons than my 'status' at the palace and in the Kivanov bloodline. I quickly became a favourite of the trainees, and a hated student of the instructors, Baltic in particular. I was made the team captain so I could lead them to victory in the world championships in Egypt.

"While I was there I met Xantcha and she taught me that there was more to blading than hurting others and winning. She had come from a past similar to mine, and I found that I had begun to become friends with her. My team and me went on to win the finals and got the spoils. We brought Xantcha back with us, and under my request she started her training and I furthered mine.

"Two years and three months later my life was turned upside down when I was told that I was no longer needed, and because I had no true family that I knew of at the time they said they would leave me in a Moscow and hope someone brought me off the street. Later that night at my final practise with my team I was unable to concentrate so I was issued a beating by Baltic. I took the beating and went back to training. My temper had risen and I wasn't in a forgiving mood of anyone. I was up against Markus and he was losing horribly, so he pulled out all the stops and attacked me head on with his bitbeast.

"I woke up six weeks later in a hospital in Moscow, with little chance I would ever walk or move again on my own. Boris let you visit me once a month and you and me would have those long meaningless discussions because we didn't want to be separated. Slowly my ability to move came back to me. I never told you and the doctors didn't seem to notice, so I chose to hide it. Three months after that I had received an email from Stataus, Bran, and Xantcha saying that they were going to stop by for a visit. We talked for hours, until the conversation of family came up. Bran and Stataus had done some research on their family tree and realised that they were related to me… Stataus my brother, and Bran my only cousin. They said they had a house on the outskirts of the city that our parents had left us that no one knew about. They told me to go there if I ever got out of the hospital.

"Xantcha had stayed with me when my grandmother kicked her out like she had me. For weeks we had been creating new names and identities for us to go by when I was able to leave. I was getting restless, and Xantcha noticed it. She asked why and I admitted I was able to move on my own to a certain extent. A few days after that we both disappeared and moved to live in the house my brother had told us about. I spent a year getting back my strength, and even more getting back my beyblading skills. I made money from hacking and little computer things. Xantcha sang at clubs and did some concerts earning some money. We also taught others how to blade, and we gave your team a lesson in the passion of the sport, and how to win without cheating. And now here we are, in Russia, at the same house it all began at."

Acirimik's tears had somehow ceased when she started talking of her past. They were now sitting on Acirimik's bed as she finished recalling the story. Tala sat with wide eyes and stared at the wall. His eyes showed that he was in deep thought. His monthly visits at the hospital, and the girl that always sat in the corner silently watching replayed in his mind over and over again. Acirimik was three when she had begun her training and gat her first championship when she was seven, six months after she had seen Tala. Then Tala had found out she was in the hospital when she was nine and the monthly visits began. The times fit and it made sense to Tala if he thought about. Acirimik waited patiently as he thought it through again and again, making sure there were no flaws. Tala blinked a few times and smiled as he focused his gazed on the purple haired teen in front of him. "Who gave you that outfit?" Acirimik pointed at the enlarged picture of Acirimik and her old team. He understood and wasn't going to press the matter further. He had an idea why anyway. "I'll leave you so you can get changed." Tala walked out of the room casually and closed the door behind him, leaving Acirimik to her thoughts and the outfit that had haunted her.

"We are not coming back Statice, and that's final, you hear me! I will not hurt my sister yet once again, work for you ever again, and I refuse no matter what you offer me to lie, cheat, of harm others for your benefit! If you don't like it then to BAD!" The phone hit the table with a thud as Acirimik stood silently outside of the main dining room knowing full well that she was the only blader not present. Oak doors opened suddenly, revealing a furious Stataus on the other side. The captain stopped in mid-step as his little sister looked at him mortified. Taking note of his sister's attire the colour from his face drained in recognition. Stataus stepped back and let Acirimik step into the room before muttering an apology and slamming the door behind him as he walked out. Acirimik stood proudly in front of the doors wearing the newer version of her old training clothes. The dark blue sweater stood out against the white turtleneck vest that had a light purple stripe going down the centre. The vest was undone to the starting of her blue sweaters collar. Lavender stripes ran down the seems of sapphire blue pants, ending as the reached her black steel toed boots. The sweaters sleeves were rolled back slightly so you could see the black wrist bands that had dark purple and silver dragons embroidered on them. The final piece lay hanging around her exposed neck. A silver dragon with emerald eyes shimmered against the light, attracting even Tyson's uncaring eyes. "You look awesome Acirimik."

Tala stood in shock as Acirimik advanced farther into the room. Responses between the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers were the same. Shock. Bran opened his mouth to speak, only to close it seconds later when no words came out. The fact of an emotional conflict inside of the three Static Shocz was evident on their faces. Every few seconds their faces would show a different emotion. The three bladers left the room without a word to go and look for their captain. The shock that been on the others bladers faces had long since disappeared, and had been replaced with looks of confusion. "I don't want to talk about it" Acirimik spoke quietly as Kai opened his mouth to speak. "Is there anything that you are willing to tell us? We know more about Xantcha than we know about you, and all she has told us is her name and her nationality." Acirimik hesitated at the computer genius's question. Always having feared it she had hoped it would never come.


	13. Snow War

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade of any of its characters. Acirimik and the Static Shocz are my own characters, please don't use without permission. Xantcha is my friends character, do not use without asking

Always For Eternity

Chapter 13: Snow War

Acirimik pulled out a chair and sat down without speaking as the other bladers minus Tala and Xantcha waited expectantly for an answer to Kenny's statement. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to Acirimik, we won't push you." Bryan stated quietly as the others stared at him in shock, he'd wanted an answer as much as they did so why was he saying that. Acirimik nodded her thanks to her emotionless team mate. "I still want an answer to my question!" Acirimik rolled her eyes at the computer genius before turning her attention to her team captain who was making his way towards her casually. Tala bent down and muttered a few words into her ear quietly making sure no one heard what he was saying. Acirimik smirked slightly as the red head backed away and walked back to his original position against the wall. "Okay, fine. My birth name was Staia Carado but I changed it to Acirimik Taikashie Kivanov when I was nine. I was born and raised in Russia." The statement was blunt and without any form of emotion, frightening a few of the males. Kenny's jaw had dropped in recognition when Acirimik had stated her last name. "Your Statice Kivanov's only granddaughter, and the youngest and most successful team captain in history! You hold two… no three world championships right. Your first was in Egypt, you second in Australia, and your third was in America." At the end of the final statement everyone but Xantcha stood in shock, looking at the female Russian. "That explains why Mr.Dickenson wanted you on a team so badly. Wait… did he know who you were?" Acirimik nodded her head. "Why do you think he was so desperate to find me? If he had me on his side, the thing wouldn't have a chance in a million years, or more. Plus the fact that I have family on the Static Shocz, both of which are easily influenced by me, and theirs the third and final factor. My best friend would have followed me since she bears a grudge against Statice, just like I do." The men raised an eyebrow when she mentioned a friend. Acirimik motioned toward Xantcha who stood calmly, leaning on the wall oblivious to the conversation around her and lost in thought. The Egyptian opened her eyes when she felt others eyes on her. Everyone was looking back and forth from her to Acirimik trying to make sense of it. Employee's entered the room carrying trays of food and placed then down on the table. The conversation was quickly forgotten as they bladers sat down around the table and started to select from the mountains of food in front of them.

"I am not participating in snow war when I don't know there the ice is Acirimik, I already told you… Hey let me go Tala! Talaaaaaaaaaaa." The red head was refusing to listen to the words that came from the angry Egyptians mouth. Reaching the others who were waiting in the centre of the snow-covered fields behind the Kivanov mansion Tala released Xantcha's arms and stood silently behind her as Kai joined him, insuring that the platinum haired teen didn't go anywhere. "Here's an idea, girls against boys!" Tyson exclaimed earning a dirty look from the other boys. Acirimik and Xantcha exchanged looks before turning their gaze back to the others. "Alright." The Russian captains shook their heads no. Tala, Kai, and Bryan walked to stand beside the girls and the teams were silently decided. "Well that makes it even since girls can't throw, and we've got three who can't throw." Ian stated. He was referring to Tyson, Kenny, and Max. Crimson eyes gave a warning to Ian before their owner stalked across the field with Acirimik beside her." "We'll prove you wrong Ian, you'll be the first to be hit by me and Xantcha." Acirimik smirked as she waited for her team mates to catch up to them. "This is going to be to easy." "And unfair for them."

Snow flew from both sides of the field without stopping. As promised the first person that Acirimik and Xantcha hit was the little guy who was a big talker. Ian ran around trying to dodge the deadly aim of the angry girls, who were out to get him for his comments. Spencer was the only real threat on the opposing team, so Bryan and Tala kept him busy. The large blonde gave up in his fight and disappeared into the mansion signalling that he was finished. The lilac haired blader turned his attention to Wyborg's master. Ian unexpectedly dived behind Ray in an attempt to avoid being hit by a snowball thrown by Bryan. No more snowballs were in the air as Ray fell from the blow, with a cut on the right side of his face. Bryan was immediately at his side apologizing time again, but to no avail. All he got was a cold glare from Ray, and emotionless looks from the others. Acirimik paused as she ran forward to Ray's side. "Why are you apologizing for Bryan? I'm the one who hit him. Your snowball connected with Ian's big nose. Sorry Ray I was trying to get Ian, I didn't know that he was going to duck behind you." "I vouch for that. Acirimik can't throw that hard." Ian rolled over and revealed a bloodied nose. "Why is it so funny when it's Ian or Tyson, but never funny when it's someone else?" Kai asked. "Cause they… ummm… cause they don't make a big deal out of it, or they don't notice it. Plus it usually serves them right for all the trouble they cause us." Tyson snorted and walked into the house with Ian behind him, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Don't worry about it Acirimik, like you said you didn't mean it. Sorry Bryan I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion." Snow had started to fall softly onto the ground and the sky had begun to grow dark. All of the bladers started to head inside for dinner. Xantcha suddenly froze when she looked down at her feet, and noticed that the ground was shinny. She was standing on a thin layer of ice. Icy blue eyes looked behind him and noticed the Egyptian standing still on the ground. "Your afraid of ice?" Xantcha nodded not liking her options. Beg Tala for help, degrading but better than waiting for someone else to notice her, and not knowing whom it would be. Or crawl off the ice on her hands and knees in front of a dozen video surveillance cameras. At least Tala wasn't Kai, and he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'll help you off the ice if you answer me one thing." Xantcha nodded as he continued. "You moved to Russia when you were six or seven, but you're not a fan of snow, cold weather, or ice. How does that work?" Xantcha looked at him confusion wondering how he knew that. "It's called don't go out when there is snow on the ground, and wear lots of layers when you do." Keeping his word Tala stepped onto the ice cautiously and offered his hand as he drew near to Xantcha. She quickly accepted it and was led off the ice immediately as she clung onto his arm for dear life. Xantcha let him go when they reached the patio steps and started to climb them before stopping and turning to face Tala again. "How did you know that I lived here since I was a six year old?" The red head shrugged and passed her on the steps without thinking. "She told me about her past, and how she met you." The silver haired teen stood in shock as the words passed his lips. 'She told someone. She told HIM!' Tala knew he didn't need to say who 'she' was and continued walking up the patio and into the house. Xantcha remained still for a few minuets before following Tala into the mansion.

Later that night, early morning…

The purple haired teen jumped off the balcony that was attached to her room and landed gracefully on the snow-covered ground beneath her without making a sound. 'I vouch for that, Acirimik can't throw that hard.' The incident that had happened earlier that day repeated in her mind. Walking into the centre of the field she studied the ground looking for where Ray had fallen. Acirimik fell to her knees and started searching for the piece of ice that was in the snowball she had so called thrown. Her hand glazed over something that wasn't snow. It was a small rock with a sharp edge on one side. 'This must have been what cut Ray's face.' The rock was small enough that even Bryan could have easily missed it if it was under the white layer of snow. Knowing the cause Acirimik walked into the dense vegetation surrounding the area. "I took the blame for Bryan, when he was the one who hit Ray. I hit Ian's big nose, which I was proud of, but I didn't admit it. Is it better that Ray and Ian aren't mad at Bryan? Is it better that Ray's mad at me?" Acirimik kept walking and finally entered a clearing that contained a small stream that had been frozen over with a thin layer of ice when the snow had begun to fall. Acirimik sat down on the edge and watched as the water flowed beneath it calmly, as though unaware that it was closed in by ice.

Ray acknowledged the emotionless Russian beside him with a nod as he continued to stare out a living room window. "Is it just me or is tonight the night of unsleeping people?" Bryan raised a lilac eyebrow confused by the statement. Ray took his eyes off the falling snow and looked at the blader beside him. "Ian is complaining about his nose to Spencer. Kai is muttering curses at Tyson, Max, and Kenny who are playing some kind of computer game on Max's laptop. Tala's typing away on his own laptop and is waiting for Acirimik to come back inside. I'm staring at the snow outside and wondering why Acirimik took the blame for what you did, and then said you had Ian. Finally your standing beside me for reasons I don't know." Bryan thought about Ray's words and chuckled softly. "You forgot about Xantcha who is sitting in her room complaining about ice, snow, cold weather, Tyson, and Ian." Ray nodded his head and went back to looking out the window. Bryan moved and peered out the window as the snow fell down. A figure he recognized as Acirimik walked from the trees and across the field briskly, and slowed down as she approached the side of the house. A light appeared on the snow-covered ground as someone opened a balcony down and a shadow emerged and greeted the teen below it. Acirimik started climbing the side of the mansion and a hand extended to help her over the balcony's edge. The shadow was easily recognized as Tala because of his flaming hairs figure. Ray noticed this and watched as well as the shadows kissed before the light disappeared, signalling that the curtains had been closed once again. Immediately Ray went back to watching the snowfall peacefully onto the ground, as Bryan joined him.

"How did you know it was me that threw the snowball at you, when Acirimik said it was her?" Ray turned his attention to the teen beside him once again. "The way you reacted when she said it. You were stunned and your facial features said you didn't believe her, and knew it wasn't true. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You didn't know what Ian was going to do, much less the fact there was a rock or piece of ice in the snowball you had made." "You forgive me then?" Bryan didn't get his hopes up. He figured his new friendship with Ray would be destroyed, and he would never talk to him again. "Unless you don't want me to forgive you, yes I forgive you. It's only a small cut after all." A sigh of relief passed Bryan lips as Ray placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of forgiveness. "You worry to much Bryan." Ray received a dirty look from the Russian as they walked out of the room with one last glance at the window behind them. 'Bryan's emotions are coming back to him, and he doesn't even know it. When he realises it's going to scare him, and he's going to need someone to be their for him.' With that final thought Ray closed the door and disappeared down the hallway and started to climb the stairs.

Ray's theory about Bryan had been more accurate than most would have hoped. Over the next four weeks more emotions came back to the lilac haired blader, with each one scaring him more than the last. He did everything from loose his temper with his team mates and his friends, to isolate himself in his room for days on end, coming out only when Ray begged him, or he was hungry. The bladers including the Static Shocz felt he might try something foolish due to the new feelings he was experiencing. As a result Ray ended up sharing a room with Bryan, being the only one the other teens trusted. Surprisingly the one emotionless Russian accepted it without complaint. The Chinese boy had somehow persuaded Bryan to un-teach Falborg how to attack the blader. The Russian didn't think it could be done, but with some encouragement from Tala and Kai he decided he would give it a try. After a week Falborg had forgotten it's old ways, as Bryan had forgotten the emotions that were etching themselves into his life. Ray admitted later that un-teaching Falborg had acted as a mere distraction so he could help Bryan deal with the strange feelings without him realising it. Bryan had raised an eyebrow and smacked Ray across the head playfully when he heard the explanation for his actions. In the end only one problem remained. No matter how many times Ray told Bryan to forget what he did to him during the World Championships in Moscow, regret still lingered. Unsure of why Ray thought so highly of him as a friend and as a person, Bryan forgot the question and returned the feelings. As the two months for relaxation and preparation came to an end Bryan and Ray had become like long lost brothers who refused to leave the others side, unless they didn't have a choice.

With whatever was going to happen just around the corner the bladers went to bed early, all of them slightly intimidated by what they were about to face. At least the original Static Shocz were out of the way and weaker ones would be in their place. Hopefully. Acirimik had given them some idea of what to expect from the new team, but nothing would have prepared them for what was to happen the next day.


	14. For Eternity

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. Acirimik Kivanov is my own character as well as the Static Shocz. Xantcha is my friends, don't steal!

Always For Eternity

Chapter 14: For Eternity

Crowds of people stared into the centre of the beystadium in shock, as the beybladers stood around the simple and plain beydish that was in the centre of the stadium. The opposing team had yet to arrive, and had already been disqualified for being over thirty minuets late. The teams that had flown from all over the world to meet this new challenge filed out of the stadium centre slowly trying to make sense of what was going on around them. Two females walked behind the rest of the pack cautiously, keeping focused eyes on the crowd and the exit ways. Loud snaps echoed through the arena loudly earning a series of screams and yelps from the beyblade fanatics and fans. Acirimik and Xantcha were immediately on edge as more snaps echoed in the open area. Thousands of spectators fled from the stadium without looking back, leaving only the teams and the people they were against. Another shot went off as dark purple hair flashed in front of the All Starz, which was immediately followed by a scream of agony. Tala stood in shock as the girl in front of him fell to the ground motionlessly with a thud. Seconds later a woman stepped forward with an automatic pistol in her right hand that was aimed at the fallen teenager. Protectively Tala stepped in front of Acirimik's unconscious form to act as a shield that could easily be destroyed.

Dark fire surrounded the woman and all of the men that surrounded the beybladers and stopped them from moving. A white dragon hovered it all its glory above of the bladers as an eerie moonlight surrounded everything else. Words in Egyptian were said clearly and loudly, as the dark fire disappeared and the bodies of its captives fell to the floor. Moments later Tiamut disappeared. A blade hit the floor as a body of a teenage girl fell forwards onto the stone steps that led to the wall surrounding the stands. When a small thud was heard Tala and Bryan immediately sunk down to Acirimik's side and checked for vitals, which were there but faint. Kai and Ray meanwhile ran to the silver haired Egyptian who was unconscious. "I'll go and call ambulances and police." Ian hollered as he disappeared down a corridor trying to find a phone. Tala and Bryan carefully turned Acirimik onto her side to check the gunshot wound in her back. The shot had gone in just to the left of her spinal cord. Five millimetres to the right and Acirimik would have been paralysed once again.

Cloudy blue eyes opened slowly before snapping shut as blinding light greeted them. Words were muttered in Russian and someone walked to somewhere in the room and pulled the blinds shut. "Spencer has shut the blinds. You can open you eyes now Ciri." Tala 's silky smooth voice registered in her mind causing her to smile. He had stayed with her. Acirimik opened her eyes again and allowed her eyes to the dim light of the room she was in. A television was flickering on the opposite side of the room with an image of Statice and the Palace. Ian and Spencer showed mild interest in what was being said by the news reporter. The bed she lay in was her own at the mansion. On either side of the bed was Tala and Bryan who both sat silently watching her and her movements. Her lower back ached with a great pain for unknown reasons to her as she tried to sit up straight. Bryan's pale arm was immediately behind her back and helping her to sit up. Tala's hands covered her own which she found oddly comforting. Sea blue eyes were filled with worry and concern and something she had onl seen in his eyes once before. Love.

4 months later…

Ten teenagers sat around the Christmas tree that stood in the centre of the main dining room. Wrapping paper and opened presents lay scattered amongst the base in small heaps. Laughing and talking filled the room as the teens relaxed for the first time in a long time. "I can't believe the four of you haven't celebrated Christmas before!" The four Demolition boys shrugged. "Christmas wasn't exactly a celebrated holiday at the abbey Tyson. It was probably the least liked holiday now that I think about it." Bryan's voice was quiet but audible as feelings of quilt radiated off of him. A tanned hand placed itself on his shoulder as Ray moved to sit next to him as a sign of reassurance. Acirimik smiled inwardly as she watched Xantcha and Kai talk quietly to each other. Muscular arms encircled her waste as Tala rested his chin on her shoulder softly. Dranzer's owner helped Xantcha to her feet, before they walked out of the room. "Hey Kai" the Russians head appeared in the doorframe from the hallway "have fun tonight and try to keep it down at the same time." Kai blushed a crimson red as he stomped off down the hallway muttering how he was taking Xantcha to her room and then going to his own. "Come. I wish to give you something."

Two figures stood silently beside the frozen stream that ran through the middle of the woods that surrounded the mansion. The trees had turned an icy blue from the falling snow and water droplets that landed on them during snowfall, giving them a mystical look. The icy surface of the frozen water glistened and reflected the image of the teens as though it were a mirror built into the ground. Moonlight found its way through the gaps in the trees and danced on the ice, as it was reflected onto the surroundings in an array of silver white light. The male pulled the female into a tight embrace and remained that way in silence, listening to the life that surrounded them. "I didn't want to embarrass you or put you on the spot in front of everyone, so I thought it best to give you this when we were alone." The boy pulled out a velvet box and opened it revealing a ring the contained three gems. Two diamonds on either side of an emerald, with a band of gold that had dragon engraved on it. The boy blushed slightly and lowered himself to one knee, not once breaking eye contact with his loved one. "Acirimik Taikashie Kivanov…will you marry me?" the purple haired Russian nodded vigorously as Tala placed the ring onto her finger. "I will love you always and for eternity…"


End file.
